Dark Secrets
by xx-Mione-Fan-xx
Summary: Hermione has her own secrets as well as everyone else, secrets that not even her two best friends know. How could life get worse! By sharing a dorm with your worst enemy? That would do it! What a horrible year! Wait, romance? DMHG
1. Chapter 1: Im In Heaven!

**A.N: Hi, I thought of this as I was watching tv and I had to write it! But dont worry, I'm not going to forget my other story ****The New Girl. ****Im just having a bit of writers block. He He. Anywayy, this is a lil different than I usually write, as I like to add my own characters, but this time I will be using J.K Rowlings characters instead. And in my story, Draco Malfoy is already a death eater (much to my own dismay) and by the way this written as though HBP never happened, because I didn't like the results of that book. :P But don't tell Rowling! Cause I still love her! ;) Lol. Anywayy I think I've rambled enough now. And Hermione may be a lil OOC but that's because of her secrets. Anywayy enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP any characters, much to my dismay and I never will, they all belong to the wonderful and very talented J.K Rowlings! **_**Round of Applause**_

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 1: I'm In Heaven!_

"Move out of my way Granger," he shoved her to the side as he passed. She gave him a glare but he just kept walking, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise snickering and following after him.

He didn't want to go back to school this year. It was his seventh year, and he had been chosen as Head Boy. It pleased him, of course; however he already knew who the Head Girl would be. Perfect, know-it-all mudblood Hermione Granger. He couldn't wait until the final war when the Dark Lord would finally destroy the famous Harry Potter and his leader Albus Dumbledore. The old fool.

He grabbed his left arm almost unconsciously and glared at Parkinson as she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong. She immediately closed her mouth and Draco opened a compartment door that had some third years occupying it. Hufflepuffs. They whimpered as they saw the Slytherins and quickly scurried out of the compartment to go find a different one. He smirked his famous Malfoy smirk and sat down. Pansy tried to sit next to him but he shoved her away, a cold glare on his pale face. She was always so desperate, hanging off of him. She only wanted his money and power. Draco was the Slytherin King. And the son of the Dark Lord's most powerful servant, Lucious Malfoy.

He settled himself down and prepared to take a short nap and the compartment doors opened, revealing none other than Potter, his red head friend, Weasley and the Mudblood.

"Sod off, Potter," Draco grumbled, not even opening his eyes.

"Sorry, Malfoy," Granger murmured, and grabbed her two best friend's arms, ignoring their looks of alarm at her backing down to Malfoy. Draco smirked, however he, too, was wondering why _she _had just apologized to _him._ But, he wasn't one to complain. Maybe she finally realized she was lower than him and that she mustn't talk to him.

Still smirking, he felt himself drift off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Ron and Harry gaped at her.

"Why did you let him talk to us like that! We saw how he shoved you earlier; he had no right to do that!" Ron raged.

"Really, it doesn't matter. Engaging in an argument would just be pointless and immature, especially on the first day," Hermione protested. Really, she was just too upset to even bother with Malfoy. She sighed. She really was not looking forward to going back this year. She had been chosen as Head Girl, not to anyone's surprise, and she was glad for that; she just wasn't ready to go back and face her friends. She had told no one what had happened to her; not even her own mother. It was her secret and it would remain that way. The only good thing about going back was it would get her away from _him._ Because of her life at home, she put all her focuses into school, which really was the only reason her grades were so high, of course that, and the fact that she _actually _gets her homework done.

"But Hermione, he hurt you!" Harry cried.

"I'm fine, Harry. Please, I appreciate you worrying but really, I'll be all right," she said, allowing a little desperation to flow into her voice. The boys immediately dropped the subject and started talking about Quidditch; a topic in which the Gryffindor girl hated. So she grabbed a novel and started reading.

The compartment door opened and Ginny came in. She sat down next to Harry, her hand resting on his knee. Over the summer, Harry had confessed his feelings for Ginny and they had gotten together – finally.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione greeted, after realizing she had said hello to her.

The compartment door opened again and a second year told Hermione she was to report to the Heads compartment for a brief meeting with McGonagall. So the girl slowly put her book away and left the compartment, making her way to the Heads compartment. She saw Malfoy enter up ahead of her and couldn't hold in a sigh. Of all the people to be Head Boy, it just _had_to be him; a death eater. She was going to be sharing a common room with a death eater. Great.

"Granger," he greeted coldly, his piercing gray eyes glaring angrily at her.

"Malfoy," she replied just as coldly and took a seat across from him. This was going to be one heck of a long year. It would be a horrible year, for sometime during it, was bound to be the final war. Where either Harry would fall to the hands of Voldemort or Voldemort would fall to the hands of Harry. She personally didn't know who would win, but of course was voting for Harry. If Voldemort won, than it would be the end of the Wizarding world.

She looked up from her hands and noticed Malfoy staring at her. She glared and looked away. He was such an arrogant prat, and she was going to have to live with him all year. Hopefully, he wouldn't try to kill her while she was sleeping. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye, dismayed to see he was still staring at her. Well, she could play at that game as well. His platinum blonde hair was no longer slicked back but cut to his ears, with his bangs splayed over his forehead. His chin was still pointed, and his face still pale, but Hermione couldn't deny he had very captivating eyes. Despite that they were always glaring at her. She sighed again.

Draco couldn't keep himself from glancing at Granger. Something seemed off about her. She still looked the same, with long brown curls flowing around her shoulders in a curly mess. Her face was less round as she had grown up, as had everyone, and her eyes were still the boring brown. But it was her eyes that were keeping his interest. Was it his imagination, or was the fire gone? Did her eyes seem dull, lifeless? Had she been hurt? He didn't know, but she didn't seem her usual busy, bossy, know-it-all self. At the moment, she seemed deep in thought and he couldn't help but wish to read her mind. Then he sighed too. From what he knew about her, she was probably just worrying about what duties she would have, and what classes would be like.

After what seemed like ages, McGonagall finally entered the compartment.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. There were some problems with the prefects," McGonagall told them. "Now, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger; I understand that you two are of different houses and do seem to rival each other, so I haven't the foggiest as to why the Professor Dumbledore would have paired you together. But, it was his choice. He seems to want some inter-house relationships. But back on topic. You are Head Boy and Girl and will be expected to get along while at school. You will have to share a dorm, which will be on the seventh floor. You will each have your own rooms, arranged to your liking. You will decide on a password once you arrive at Hogwarts. Your duties will be given to you, but your main responsibility is to keep the students in line and hand out the prefect's duties. You also have my permission to arrange for three dances sometime during this year. Now, do behave and no hexing each other," McGonagall finished sternly, not even cracking a smile. She turned on her heel and paused as she reached the door. "And you'd best be changing into your robes, we will be arriving shortly."

Hermione stood up, and started to leave. She winced, as she felt familiar pain flood her shoulder, where she knew a bruise had formed. She mentally slapped herself as hot tears stung her eyes. She ignored Malfoy's questioning glance and continued out of the compartment to go change.

_

* * *

_

"Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked her during the sorting.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a puzzled frown.

"Oh, right. I saw you wince and you looked like you were in pain, but I'm glad you're okay," he said shrugging. She winced. She'd have to be careful; she didn't want her friends worrying about her. She tuned out as Dumbledore began his speech. It was the same thing every year. Normally, she would listen, but she really wasn't in the mood today.

"…And the Head boy and Girl this year are Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor," there was a slow applause and Malfoy and Hermione stood up. The Gryffindor received many pitied glances from her friends. Everyone knew how Malfoy could be. "Now, tuck in." Dumbledore smiled. And the food magically began appearing. Hermione wasn't really hungry so she didn't take much.

After the feast, McGonagall led Malfoy and Hermione up to their new dorm. Hermione let Malfoy pick the password, not wanting to argue. The password wasn't too bad though, but easy to figure out - Firebolt.

As the portrait opened, Hermione gasped in amazement. The common room was large and spacious, with 2 couches and an armchair and a brilliant fireplace right in the middle with a blazing fire already alit.

There was a large staircase at the back of the common room. There were two large bookcases on the left of the room. The common room was decorated in red and green colors. Malfoy didn't even stay in the common room, he just walked up the staircase and went to his room, and Hermione heard his door slam minutes later.

McGonagall left them and Hermione went up the stairs to my room, which again made her mouth drop in amazement. The room was decorated in red and gold colors with a large queen sized bed in the middle, and a large window off to the right of the room which had a perfect view of the lake. There was a bathroom to the left of the room and Hermione went to check it out. It was large with a gigantic bathtub and a separate shower. She noticed another door and realized it led to Malfoy's room.

With a content smile, she left the bathroom and went back to her room, with one thought on her mind as she collapsed in the queen sized bed; _I'm in heaven!_

**A/N: You'll find out Hermione's secret soon. And it may be a little while until I get into the romance with Hermione and Draco. Review if you want! Theyre much appreciated. :D**

**x0xShortandTuffx0x**


	2. Chapter 2: A Clue

**A.N: Yay! Three Reviews already! xD Hehe. Annnnywayys. This chapter gives a clue as to what Hermione's secret is (hence the name!) but doesn't say the secret. I can't give that away yet! Lol. And to my reviewer's questions, yes I read the HBP, I just didn't like the ending of it. Haha. So that's why in this one, all my characters (except Sirius) are alive xD Anywayyyyyy Back on topic, in this one the P.O.V's don't switch as often as the first one, the only reason I did that in the first chapter was to show the relations of the characters. Ummmm.. you shouldn't have a problem figuring out whose point of view it is.. most of the story is gunna be in overall view, but it will still switch from Draco to Mione, however it'll be in third person.. and that's just so I can show their thoughts. Hehe. Annnyways Im done now. Buuuhbyez. Read and Enjoy. Lotsa Love **

**x0xShortandTuffx0x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :( JK Rowling does and she did a terrific job.**

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 2: A Clue_

She awoke the next morning still in her robes from the previous day. Sighing, Hermione looked over at the bedside clock and gasped in horror. 8:30! She was late for potions, which started at 8:00! _Why didn't anyone wake me!_ In a panic, she ran frantically around her room, looking for different items she needed. Finally, after a breathless 5 more minutes, she rushed out of her room and out the portrait hole.

"Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us. Ten points from Gryffindor for being late," Snape spat as she took her seat next to Harry. A lot of the Gryffindors' glared at her for losing points on the first day.

"Where were you?" Harry asked her.

"I slept in," she grumbled, angrily.

"Wow, that's not like you Hermione," Ron snickered. She shot him a glare and he immediately shut up.

The rest of classes that day seemed to go by in a blur for Hermione, as her mind wasn't exactly focused on the lessons; miraculously. Harry had to snap his fingers at her just to get her attention. She never raised her hand to answer a question like in previous years. Her friends had to wonder what was wrong with her.

As she was walking down the hall to her next class, transfiguration, she felt a throbbing pain in her ankle from when she had twisted it and stumbled, falling to her face on the cold stone floor, causing her shoulders more pain.

"Aw, did the filthy little mudblood fall down?" she heard a mocking, cold voice above her and grimaced.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," she replied, calmly, and rose to her feet.

"Now, why would I do that Granger?" he replied sarcastically. She felt hot tears prick her eyes and quickly blinked them back.

"If you value your pretty boy looks, it'd be wise is all," she retorted sharply.

"I'd like to see you try, Mudblood," he drawled. She took a breath to calm herself down and pushed him away from her. He had been standing only inches away from her, and it made her uncomfortable. He raised his left hand going to ruffle his blonde hair and she winced, shrinking back as if he were to hit her.

"You think I'd hit you, Granger? I'm not that low, I'd much rather hex," he said, raising an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Err; right, I'll see you later, Malfoy; I have to get to class," she replied nervously. Again, she mentally smacked herself for being so plainly afraid of him. But she couldn't help it, considering he _did _look a lot like his father. And besides, she didn't trust anyone anymore, besides Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Draco was really confused. How could she think he would hit her? Yeah, he _was _her arch nemesis, but he would never physically hit her. Maybe, hex her, but never hit her physically. It was wrong to hit a girl. Even he, a death eater condoned such a thing. So what was her problem? She seriously looked terrified when he brought back his hand. Maybe she had been attacked sometime during the summer. He didn't know, nor did he care.

"Hey, Draco!" he turned and saw Blaise Zabini coming towards him.

"Hey Blaise," Draco replied, giving his trademark smirk instead of a smile. Blaise was the only one who he was actually civil with, instead of cold and aloof.

"You'd never guess who I shagged last night!" Blaise said smirking.

"Who?" he asked rolling his eyes without losing his own smirk.

"Abbott. You know that Hufflepuff. She was a virgin till she met me. Then of course, I dumped her this morning. Told her I couldn't be with a Hufflepuff. She burst into tears," Blaise laughed. Draco smirked even more, and clapped him on the back.

"You're hilarious," he said, his grey eyes glinting.

"Why?" Blaise asked frowning.

"Because you think you can get any girl in bed with you," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"That's because I can!" Blaise defended.

"Prove it. I'll think of someone and let you know who tomorrow. Then you'll have 1 week to get them in bed," Draco challenged raising his eyebrows.

"Alright. I accept your challenge. Pick anyone you want. This should be fun," Blaise said grinning.

Hermione perched herself on one of the couches and grabbed a book, engrossing herself in it so she wouldn't have to listen to her screaming mind.

After a while, Malfoy had walked into the common room and she didn't even notice him leaning over the back of the couch, observing her.

"Good book, Granger?" he asked his voice cold. He smirked as she jumped.

"Malfoy! You scared me! What are you playing at?" she spat, glaring at him.

"You have a secret, Granger," Malfoy drawled, watching as her eyes widened.

"I do, do I?" she said, matching her tone to his and not looking away from him. _Does he know? Perhaps his father told him... Oh God no. I wouldn't be able to bear it..._ "And what would that be?"

"I'm not completely sure. But I know you do, and it entertains me to see you try to hide it from everyone," he said, smirking as her face relaxed.

"Well you may as well let it keep entertaining you, Malfoy. Now if you're quite finished, I'd like to go back to my reading," she said.

"Very well, but remember Granger, I've got my eye on you," he smirked at the creepy words, loving the alarmed yet angry expression on her face.

Without Granger knowing, Draco had used Legilimency on her, however to his disappointment, all he found out was that it had to do with his father. He wondered what? Was that why she was so afraid of him? Because his father did something to her? _And what's with all these caring questions towards Granger? It's not like I care! Merlin!_ He slammed himself down into the arm chair, absently staring into the fire. He was angry at himself for showing concern towards a mudblood. Even if it was in his thoughts. But using Legilimency on her had given him a clue. Even if it was a small one. Not that he cared, he quickly added to his thoughts, and finally gave up on the voices inside his head and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bonding?

**A.N: Here's the next chapter! xD Enjoy. Oh and you find out the secret in this one, it's a bit bad, but I didn't go into details.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it.**

**x0xShortandTuffx0x**

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 3: A Bonding?_

"Are you sure you're all right, Hermione? You know you can tell me anything," the red-headed girl sitting next to her in the Head Boy and Girl's common room asked.

"Yes Ginny I know. But there's nothing wrong, really," Hermione assured her, sitting with her legs tucked up beside her on the sofa.

"Well, Ron and Harry are worried. They say you're not your usual self. You hardly ever answer questions unless you're called upon and you don't even pay attention in class or to them when they're talking to you! Plus, you don't look good. Have you been eating? Because you've gotten rather skinny," Ginny ranted, sounding like her mother, Molly Weasley.

"Yes, Ginny I have been eating. And I just haven't been in a very good mood lately. It's, you know, a girl thing," Hermione said, lifting her eyebrows for emphasis. Ginny immediately understood.

"Okay good. So, when are you and Malfoy planning the first dance?" Ginny asked. "By the way, how is living with Malfoy?"

"He's actually not that bad. He keeps to himself, really. And as for your first question, I don't know yet. I'll talk to Malfoy tonight," Hermione answered.

"C'mon, let's go get breakfast," Ginny said, her brown eyes twinkling.

* * *

"I've got it!" Draco exclaimed to Blaise.

"Who?" Blaise said, raising his eyebrows.

Draco smirked. "Weaselette," he answered and watched as Blaise's mouth dropped; his eyes on the redhead who just walked into the Great Hall with Granger.

"Are you mental? She's a Gryffindor and Potter's girlfriend! I'll never get her in bed!" he protested.

"Humph. I thought you could get anyone? Or are you too chicken? Who knows, maybe she's the one for you," Draco teased quietly.

"I am _not _chicken. I'll do it," Blaise said, raising his chin. "But first, I have a challenge for _you,_" Blaise retorted.

"Who said I wanted one?" Draco asked, tilting his blonde head.

"I did. Now, do you want to hear it or not?" Blaise said with a chuckle.

"Fine," Draco growled.

"Well, while I'm off after Weaselette, your challenge is to seduce the mudblood," Blaise smirked.

Draco groaned. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say her."

"Maybe you're a seer!" Blaise said before breaking into laughter loudly.

"I'm not doing it, you know. She'll end up hexing me. She hates me as much as I hate her," Draco protested.

"That's the reason I picked her. Plus, it should be easy, given the circumstances. You said she has some sort of secret, so act concerned and show a nice streak and you have the same common room so you'll have no problem seeing her. Or are _you _the one who's chicken?" Blaise taunted. As immature as the bet was, Draco _hated _being called chicken. He glared at Blaise.

"I'm _not _chicken. I'll do it, but only to prove you wrong. And I bet I'll seduce Granger before you'll seduce Weaselette," Draco smirked.

"You're on," Blaise said and they shook.

* * *

Granger was lying on the couch when Draco walked in. He went to insult her and then realized she was asleep, a text book lying open on her chest. Maybe she should go to bed earlier; she obviously wasn't getting enough sleep. He slammed his text books down on the table and she jumped and landed on the floor.

"God, Malfoy!" she growled in complaint while picking herself up off the floor.

"Hullo to you too, Granger. Did you have a good sleep?" he asked his voice dangerously calm.

"Yes fine, until I was rudely awakened," she grumbled. "Oh, right, before I forget. We need to discuss when the first dance will be," she said sitting down on the couch across from him.

"How about a first term casual dance for 4th to 7th this Friday?" he suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. When should we have the last two? I was thinking a Christmas dance of course, only that should be formal and for 4th to 7th years," she said.

"That sounds all right, and then one last dance at the end of the year just for sixth and seventh years? You know, to congratulate us leaving Hogwarts?" Draco added.

"Mmm," she agreed, nodding. "I'll go get parchment and post them around the school for the dance this Friday."

"Okay. I'll get started on my homework," Draco said. However, he couldn't concentrate on his homework because he kept thinking about his bet. Why did he ever agree to it? _Stupid Zabini!_ He knew Draco wouldn't back down once he started taunting him. _Damn him_! But he supposed today was a good start on his bet, as he and Granger just had a civil conversation without any hexes being thrown.

"Granger, I want to ask you something," he said as she came down the stairs back into the common room.

"What is it, Malfoy?" she asked, strangely civilly, as she lifted her eyebrows inquiringly.

"Well, I know you probably won't tell me, but what's wrong with you? Don't deny it, there is something wrong. You haven't been eating, that much I know. Yes I've observed you, Granger. Don't look so surprised. And you don't seem to be that bossy know-it-all girl that you have been the past six years. Something happened, and I'm curious to know. I know it had something to do with my father since I used Legilimency on you last night. So," he finished firmly, "what did he do?" He took a deep breath and prayed that his 'kindness' worked off on her. It did; he could see tears in the corners of her eyes but she brushed them away before they could fall.

"What does it matter to you anyway? I'm just a 'filthy mudblood' " she said remorsefully, sighing and lowering her head to hide her eyes.

"Granger, I'm not as cold hearted as you think I am. And when there's something going on in the life of the girl who I happen to share the same dorm with, I'm concerned," he lied, hating the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Do you mean that, Malfoy?" she asked, timidly looking up at him through watery brown eyes. He nodded. _Gryffindors are so trusting and gullible_. _They'll believe anything._

"Your father paid me a _visit _during the summer," she said, her voice cracking. "While my parents were gone to France for the week. He... he told me nasty things and then he-he used the un-unforgivable curse on me, the Cruciatus curse, and h-he... well, I'm sure you can understand," that was all she could say and he had to strain to hear her through her tears. His mouth dropped open. He knew his father was cruel, but to rape and torture a young girl!

"Merlin…" he whispered. This wasn't the secret Draco was expecting, and he sure as hell didn't expect to do what he did next. He stepped up to the crying girl and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder. She stiffened and then relaxed, letting the tears flow freely. "Did you tell anyone?" he asked quietly.

"No…not a soul," she replied through tears. So he was the first one she told, and it was ironic that it was his own father that did that to her. He felt angry, though he didn't quite understand why. He shouldn't care; he shouldn't be comforting this girl. It was against everything he had learned. But it somehow felt good to hold her in his arms like this, with her crying on his shoulder.

He realized her crying had stopped and she was limp in his arms. She had fallen asleep. He scooped her into his arms, amazed at how light she was, and carried her to her bedroom. He put her on her bed, after pulling the blankets down. Then he crept silently out of her room, still seething with anger that his father had done something like that to an innocent girl. Muggleborn or not, she had never done anything to deserve that. He realized his feelings toward her had just changed; he didn't _hate _her like he was supposed to. Rather, he quite pitied her.

**A.N: Aww..I like this chapter! xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings?

**A.N: Hi. Omg, Im SO happy. I just started this story yesterday, already I'm on the fourth chapter and I have 12 reviews! Oh heck yes! xD Im really glad you all like my story. And I feel so talented xD Hehe. Anywayy yeah, I hope you understand why Hermione was so quiet and unlike herself now that you know the secret..but theres more..and dont worry she'll be back to her know-it-all self soon. With the help of a certain Slytherin. xP Haha. Anyway, enhoy this chapter. Im already working on the next one xD **

**Disclaimer: Dont own nothing. You aint got nuthin' on me! It allll belongs to JK Rowlings. **

_**x0xShortandTuffx0x** _

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 4: Feelings_

**_In the Slytherin Common Room..._**

"Oh, come off it, Draco! I could beat you any day!" Blaise said.

"Oh yeah? Have you even _talked _to the weaselette yet?" Draco smirked.

"No…but I'm just getting my charm ready." Blaise protested.

"You only have till Saturday; better get a move on as today is Wednesday." Draco said, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"What about you? Have you won the mudblood yet?" Blaise challenged.

"I plan on asking her to the dance." Draco said, calmly. Truthfully, he knew he'd never get Granger in bed with him, she was just too good to do something like that, and plus since he found out her secret he knew she could never trust anyone, especially him, and he didn't blame her. Of course, he would never tell Blaise that; it was just too much fun to see him get riled up. Granger asked him not to tell anyone her secret and after some thought, he decided he'd be nice for once and wouldn't tell anyone. After all, it was a pretty dark secret.

"You're going to go to the dance with her? Have you gone mad! What will people say? A mudblood and a pureblood! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor! You two are meant to be enemies!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Relax Zabini, I have my ways. I'm a Slytherin, remember? I'll just tell everyone that Dumbledore is making the Head Boy and Girl go together because he wants us to set an example for the school. I'll pretend to be enraged, father will be enraged, it'll all work out, you'll see." Draco said, still smirking.

**_In the Gryffindor Common Room..._**

"Hey Mione, can I borrow your potions essay?" Ron asked her as they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry Ron, I'm not done it." She mumbled. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped.

"How can you not be done? It's due tomorrow. Are you sure you're not sick? You're really not yourself lately." Ron blurted out.

"I'm fine, Ronald. Nothing is the matter; I'm just tired is all. Now, if you don't mind I think I'm going to head back to my common room. G'night boys." Hermione replied, coolly.

"Night Mione." The boys replied in unison. Malfoy was sitting on the couch working on his essay when she came in. He looked up and she thought she saw a smile, but it quickly vanished and was replaced by his normal neutral look.

"Granger." He greeted, showing no emotion. She noticed that he didn't say her name as coldly as he normally would.

"Malfoy." She replied, quietly.

"Look, Granger. I know there's something more to your story. My father couldn't possibly have made you this depressed by himself – well maybe he could, but I have the feeling he didn't. – Something else happened and I figure you won't want to tell me, but I want to know." He said. She looked up at him in surprise, his voice was soft instead of cold and she could see a glint of kindness in her arch nemesis' eyes. She felt an odd sense of trust, although she didn't know why. She jumped as he placed his hand on her knee. She took a deep breath? Should she tell him? He was bound to find out anyway, and she had to tell someone, somehow she felt she could trust him.

"Well, my father abuses my mother and me," She began, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "And I had never known why, until this summer. I lied to you and for that I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to know. My parents _were _home that night that Lucious came. My mother locked herself in her room and my father stood watching and helping Lucious do what he did. He told me I was a disgrace for hanging out with Harry, the Lord's enemy. I then found out something about my father that I wish I never had. He was a wizard _and _a-a deatheater. I saw him come home one other night wearing the robes and he had blood all over him, he saw me and immediately started hitting me. He said the reason he abused me was because I was friends with his Lord's worst enemy. He said he would kill me right then but the Lord thought I would be of use. He said that because I was so smart, that I would be useful for their side, as well as being bait to bring Harry to the Lord." She finished, sighing and putting her head in her hands.

"So, you kept all this to yourself? Away from Potter and Weaselette and Weasley? How did you manage to do that without cracking up and going insane? I never knew you to be one to keep secrets." He said.

"I just had to keep telling myself that I didn't want them to worry. If I had of told them, then Harry would swear revenge and would want to kill Voldemort more than he already does and he would blame himself, he always does. Ron would just get mad and take it out on you since you're Lucious' son. Ginny would do the same, except she would act like her mother and rant and rave for hours. Plus, they'd all follow me everywhere. I'd never get time to myself as they'd think you or Lucious or even Voldemort himself would come and torture and kill me, I didn't want that to happen, I didn't need them to be my bodyguards." Hermione murmured. He reached over and took her small hand into his.

"Granger, I admire you. You're strong, smart, and beautiful and have 3 of the greatest friends who would do anything for you. I guess that's why I've made fun of you all these years." Malfoy said, rubbing his thumb along her hand.

"Thanks for all this, Malfoy. I-I needed to tell someone and I'm glad it was you." She murmured, finally looking up into his piercing silver eyes.

"So am I, Hermione." She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise at him calling her by her first name. He chuckled, he _actually _chuckled! "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me. Don't worry about what people will say, we'll just say Dumbledore wanted us to go together as Head Boy and Girl." He said, his grey eyes searching her honey eyes.

"I-I-I…yes, I'd love to go to the dance with you Mal-Draco." She smiled.

_**Draco's View**_

She said yes! Wait, of course she said yes. How could she say no to _him_? 'I think I might be falling for her…' Could he –Draco Lucious Malfoy- actually be falling for a muggleborn, no she's not a muggleborn, she's a halfblood. And even if she was muggleborn, he'd still be falling for her. Every time he touched her, he felt a shock of electricity shoot through his body. He actually wondered what her lips would feel like against his. And he really didn't mind being nice to her, it felt good when she would look up at him in shock or when she would just smile at him. _What _was happening to him! Damn these feelings! Damn them all!

**_Mione's View_**

She'd been so surprised when he asked her to the dance. She almost jumped in shock. She couldn't believe when she'd said yes. It had seemed she spoke without even knowing. 'Could she be falling for him?' No…it wasn't possible. Then again, he really did seem to care as she told him about her father and what his father did to her. And when he held her when she was crying, it had felt so damn good to just get it out. What was he doing to her? He was her enemy for God's sake! What would Ron and Harry say! What would Ginny say! Yet no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she couldn't forget the sparks that ran through her body when he took her hand, or the jolt her body gave her as she looked into his grey eyes. Was he changing? He showed her he was indeed human. Could she be falling for a Slytherin? Son of the man who raped and tortured her? Possibly a deatheater? No it couldn't be possible…And yet, somehow it was. What was going on? Why couldn't she remain hating him like she used to? Why couldn't he ignore her like he used to. This was crazy. Damn these feelings! Damn them all!

**A.N: How would you guys feel if I hooked up Ginny and Blaise? I know, I know Harry and Ginny. I agree that their cute, but since theres gunna be Hermione and Draco and Ginny and Hermione are best friends and Blaise and Draco are best friends I think it'd just be cute and it'd work out..plus, then there'd be two interhouse relationships...and I'll find Harry somebody else I promise..Anywayy lemme know what you think. Review if you want! **

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**


	5. Chapter 5: Their First Kiss

**A.N: Heres the next chapter! Wow, five chapters already! xD I like to thank my last reviewer for their idea..I think I'm going to take the advice. Thankz xD And since only one reviewer answered my question, I'm going to stick with Draco/Hermione and Blaise/Ginny and thanks to my last reviewer, I'll be adding a few more couples in there xP Anywayy Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own ANY characters. Jk Rowlings does.**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**

__

__

__

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 5: The First Kiss_

_**In the Heads Common Room…**_

"Oh, Gin. I'm so sorry! But he's doing it for you safety. Did he tell Dumbledore about the note?" Hermione said, trying to comfort a weeping redhead.

"Yes. Dumbledore said it's from one of Voldemort's deatheaters, probably on order from him." Ginny said through tears. Harry had broken up with her after receiving a letter from Voldemort threatening to destroy Ginny because she was so close to Harry. Harry didn't want her getting hurt and like usual blamed himself so he broke up with her. Now he's locked himself away in his dormitory.

"It's okay, Gin. Maybe you should find another date for the dance tonight; you know to get your mind off of Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'll try. Who are you going with Mione?" Ginny asked.

"I have to go with Malfoy. Dumbledore's orders." Hermione lied. She didn't want to lie, but if it got around the school, then Harry and Ron would be furious, Lucious Malfoy would find out and be furious. "Although, I think Malfoy's changed Gin. Don't tell Ron and Harry, but he's quite alright now." Hermione said quietly.

"And hot too." Ginny added with a smirk. "You two would be really cute. Even though he's a Slytherin."

"Yeah, too bad he's a Slytherin." Hermione agreed, smiling sadly.

"You like him, don't you?" Ginny accused, although she was smiling. Hermione blushed furiously.

"I do not. I just think he's easier to get along with now." She denied, still blushing.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Mione. Don't worry, I won't tell Ron or Harry." Ginny smiled.

"You really are one of a kind, Gin." Hermione smiled.

"I know." Ginny grinned. Hermione playfully shoved her. The portrait opened and Malfoy's friend Blaise Zabini came in with Malfoy.

"Granger, Weasley." Malfoy greeted, coldly.

"Malfoy, Zabini." Hermione and Ginny greeted in unison.

"How are you two fine ladies on this brilliant day?" Zabini said, taking a seat in the armchair. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and smiled.

"Perfectly fine, Zabini, how about you?" Ginny said, keeping up the civil conversation.

"Is it true Potter broke it off with you Weasley? Not to be rude, just curious." Zabini said, flashing a charming smile. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she look at Draco who had chosen to sit beside her. He read her thoughts and nodded smirking. Zabini likes Ginny! Hermione's mind screamed at her.

"Yeah, something about safety." Ginny muttered, blushing. Zabini snorted.

"Well, he's a fool for dumping something as pretty as you. It's not everyday a pretty girl shows up. Draco and I must be the luckiest guys in the world to have such beautiful girls sitting in this very room with us." Zabini flashed a smile at Hermione and she rolled her eyes at his flirting. Draco snorted and glared at Zabini.

"Wow, I'm flattered and impressed, Zabini. Not only are you talking to a Gryffindor but you're complimenting one as well?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

"How could I resist?" Zabini smirked. Again, Draco snorted causing Zabini to glare at him.

Draco laughed at Blaise's pathetic attempt at flirting. He could do way better than Blaise. "Are you excited for the dance, Gr-Hermione?" Draco asked turning to the brown haired girl beside him as Blaise and Weaselette got talking.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Hermione smirked, causing him to raise his eyebrows, a Gryffindor? Smirking? Wow…

"Well, you'd better be. It's not everyday you get to go with the hottest guy in school." Draco said.

"You are so conceited!" She said, playfully hitting him.

"Not conceited, I just know I'm good looking. And the hottest boy in school is going to the dance with the hottest girl in school." He smirked, laughing inside at her reaction. She blushed and was momentarily speechless.

"Do you mean that?" She asked, quietly.

"I wouldn't say it, if it wasn't the truth Granger." He said, changing back to last names just to give what he said truth.

"Well, I would say that you _are _the hottest guy in school, but I don't want to raise your ego even more then it already is." She said, smirking, and then laughing at his 'hurt' expression.

"Granger, I'm hurt, and flattered at the same time. Because as much as you try to deny it, I _know _you think I'm hot." He smirked. She blushed again. He wanted so badly to lean over and capture her lips with his, but he knew that'd be risky, with Weaselette and Blaise here.

"Well, Blaise. We have quidditch practice so we better get going." Draco said, getting up off the couch and stretching, watching as Blaise did the same.

Hermione involuntarily shivered as Draco's leg brushed hers as he stood up. What was wrong with her! This is/was her arch nemesis! Ginny looked at her as Zabini and Draco left the common room.

"He asked me to the dance!" Ginny squealed as they were gone.

"And you said…?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes of course!" Ginny smiled, blushing.

"You're going to the dance with a Slytherin." Hermione smirked.

"So are you." Ginny pointed out.

"I have an excuse. _Ron _is going to _kill _you." Hermione reminded her.

"Oh crap! I forgot about him. Well, I'll just tell him off. He has no right to decide who I can and can not go out with." Ginny said, her face turning red in anger already.

"Go easy on him, Gin." Hermione murmured, knowing Ron was going to be in for an earful.

"Yeah yeah." Ginny muttered, not even hearing her.

'Why am I stressing so much over what to wear! It doesn't matter! It's only a casual dance!' Hermione's mind was screaming at her as she tore threw her trunk looking for an outfit. She finally found a pair of blue denim jeans and a black thin sweatshirt that stopped at her elbows. She left her curly brown hair down and added a little bit of gold eye shadow over top of her honey eyes.

Meanwhile, Draco was stressing over the same thing. His mind was screaming at him as well. He finally decided on a loose pair of baggy black jeans and a white muscle top that showed off his muscles. He realized that he was obviously worrying about what he'll look like because of a certain brunette that he was going with. He left his blonde hair loose and falling into his eyes. He had to admit, he looked hot. Okay, so maybe Hermione was right about him being a little conceited, but hey he couldn't help the truth! He shrugged at his thoughts and left his room at the same time she did.

"Ready, Hermione?" He asked, stifling his gasp at how beautiful she looked. He held out his hand and she took it,

"That I am, Draco." She smiled. He realized he never saw her smiling when she was with Potter and Weasley. He was glad he could make her smile. 'Whoa! What was that about? He really is falling for the Gryffindor!' his mind called at him, but he ignored it and led her down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall looked amazing. Hermione took it all in and gasped in amazement.

"That's what you look like; amazing." He whispered in her ear. She felt her cheeks warm up. He was always complimenting her! They were supposed to be enemies! But she wasn't going to complain.

She saw Ginny and Zab-Blaise over by the drinks table. Ginny looked amazing. She had her bright red hair curled like Hermione's into loose ringlets that fell down her back. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a green thin sweater that brought out her eyes. Draco led her over to Ginny and Blaise and Ginny's eyes lit up as she saw Hermione.

"Mione! You look gorgeous!" She cried.

"Not as gorgeous as you, Gin!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her best friend. Draco clapped Blaise on the back and winked at him. He really was changing, Hermione realized. He was friendlier now, and to everyone, well except Ron and Harry and any other Gryffindors'.

A slow song came on that Hermione knew and liked. She laughed in delight. Draco tugged lightly on her hand and she allowed him to take her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest. She noticed Blaise had pulled Ginny to the dance floor. She also saw Ron and Harry dancing with Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood. However, Ron and Harry's eyes were both on Draco and her, as well as Blaise and Ginny. And it wasn't friendly looks on their faces either.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

As the song ended, Draco leaned towards Hermione, their faces nearly touching. She looked up at him and found herself staring into those silver eyes again. He closed the gap between their lips and she felt herself melt into the kiss. She tightened her grip around his neck allowing him to deepen the kiss. They finally pulled away, needing air, and he smiled –yes _smiled_- at her. She smiled back. She noticed Ginny and Blaise were having a very nice –err conversation- they were snogging each other senseless. Hermione laughed and Draco turned to see what she was laughing at and saw the two. He smirked. Those two were cute together, even if she was a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Look at who he was with. And they finally shared their first kiss. He smiled to himself. It felt good.

**A.N: Awww! I like this chapter too! See, Hermiones slowly going back to normal..maybe only when shes with the little Slytherin, but still..its an improvement xD Lol. Review if you want. **

_x0xShortandTuffx0x_


	6. Chapter 6: Changing Sides

**A/N: Yes, I know this one took a lil longer than I expected..but I had it written, I just had to type it up. Lol. And in this chapter, Draco is definitly a lil OOC but of course, he's in love, though still in denial D Anywayy, hopefully it's long enough. Enjoy. And chapter sevens already on its wayy! D **

**Disclaimer: Dont own it. JK Rowling does. **

**x0xShortandTuffx0x**

__

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 6: Changing Sides_

"Ron and Harry are still mad at me, for being with Blaise. But, for a Slytherin, he's not that bad." Ginny told Hermione as they sat on the couches in the Heads' common room.

"Yes, but Ron and Harry will never see that. They think all Slytherins' are bad. To think I used to agree with them." Hermione said sadly.

"Imagine how they'd feel if you and Malfoy were together?" Ginny exclaimed, snickering. The portrait swung open and Blaise and Draco walked in, talking excitedly about their quidditch practice.

"Did you see Weasel's face when he found out I was going to be captain this year, after I turned it down last year! It was priceless!" Draco exclaimed, smirking. Blaise laughed. They didn't see the girls sitting there.

"Making fun of my brother again, are we?" Ginny asked, smirking. Blaise grinned sheepishly. Draco snorted.

"Weasley tried to punch me; had to have Potter hold him off, again." Draco said, smirking still. Hermione noticed he kept sneaking glances at her as she sat on the couch, her legs crossed while she watched the two boys. Blaise walked over to Ginny and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet as he grinned mischievously.

"If you'll excuse us, we have some-er-homework to do." Blaise said as Ginny giggled. Draco snorted again, while Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. The couple left the common room, leaving Draco and Hermione in the common room alone.

"What're you thinking about, Granger?" Draco asked, having had enough of the awkward silence between them.

"Nothing really; just stuff, Harry and Ron, Ginny and Blaise." She replied, softly. Draco nodded.

"I've been thinking a lot too. I can't stop thinking about that night, Granger. Y'know, at the dance? I had a lot of fun that night." Draco said, smirking as he tried to start a conversation. More than anything he just wanted to jump on her and snog her senseless.

"So did I." She said quietly. He looked at her as she finally raised her eyes to meet his silver ones.

"I've said this before, Granger, but I admire you." He said, still smirking, although it was closer to a smile than a smirk. He leaned towards her, bringing his face closer to hers. She felt his breath tickle her face.

"I like you too, Malfoy." She whispered, just before he closed the space between their lips. It was a gentle kiss, yet full of passion. Draco pulled away and slowly grinned. She smiled and shivered slightly as he looked at her. He leaned towards her for another kiss and somehow ended up on top of her as she lay on the couch, entangling her hands in his golden locks, returning the kiss. Finally Draco, coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't be ready for more passion after what had happened to her during the summer, pulled away, gasping for air.

"Until we're ready, this will have to be secret." Draco said as she nodded.

"Of course; Ron, Harry, your father and my father, they'd all be furious." Hermione smiled, genuinely for the first time in months.

The next few months flew by for Draco and Hermione. They were falling farther in love without even realizing it. Their secret romance was known to only Ginny and Blaise (though, neither Hermione nor Draco had told them, their just too smart for their own good.)

Hermione was slowly forgetting what happened to her over the summer. Draco had suggested she tell Ginny but she didn't know whether it was a good idea or not.

"Y'know, Weaselette's actually not that bad, compared to her siblings." Draco said, smirking. He and Hermione sat together on their couch, gazing into the fire.

"Her name is Ginny." Hermione said, smiling. He rolled his eyes. "I like her nickname." He pouted. She laughed, playfully smacking his arm. Then her expression became serious. She had been doing a lot of thinking lately (that's nothing new) and had realized something that hit her in the chest with a pang. Something horrible; she and Draco were on opposing sides in the war. They couldn't be together. He was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. They were supposed to be enemies. They'd have to battle each other in the final war, which was approaching fast.

"What're you thinking about?" Draco asked her softly, after realizing she had become quiet and wasn't listening to him as he talked about Weaselette.

"Draco-we can't be together." She said, sadly, avoiding his gaze. Her eyes were watering and she felt hot tears prick her eyes as her vision became blurry. "The war will be soon, and we're on opposing sides." She continued her voice cracking. Draco was quiet for a long time, staring into the fire.

"M-Maybe we're not." He said his voice so quiet that she had to strain to hear him.

"On different sides?" She asked, confused.

"Hermione, I've been thinking; a lot. And I've come to realize something. I _hate _being a deatheater. The only reason I ever became one was to make my father proud and keep him from my mother. It was all because of my bloody father. But last week, I got a note from my father; my mother's dead." Draco said, his expression neutral and his voice back to what it always used to be; cold. She gasped and reached for his hand. "Anyway, I've decided I don't want to be a deatheater, not if it means raping and killing innocent girls; muggle-born or not. I don't want to be with Potter and the old fool either but if it means bringing those bloody deatheaters and their bloody lord down, then I'm okay with it." He finished, quietly as he awaited her reaction.

Hermione was shocked. She knew Draco had changed, but this-this was so _unlike _him. She wasn't used to him opening up like this.

"M-Maybe we should go to Professor Dumbledore. You can tell him you'd like to switch sides." She suggested. He nodded. "As much as I don't want to go to that old fool, I guess it's the only choice." He grumbled, and then raised his hands in apologies as she glared at him. She rolled her eyes.

"Should we go now?" He asked. She nodded. "Why not?" They left the common room and headed for the floor in which Dumbledore's office was on. As they saw the gargoyle, Hermione realized they didn't know the password.

"Well, Harry told me that his password always has to do with sweets." Hermione said.

"Gumdrops?" Draco suggested. Nothing happened.

"Cockroach Clusters?" Hermione tried, again nothing happened.

"Acid Pops?" Draco said.

"Lemon Drops?" Hermione tried as Draco slumped against the wall and sighed. "Hey, it worked!" She cried, as the gargoyle jumped out of the way, revealing a staircase.

"Know-it-all." He mumbled. She pretended to look hurt. "I was kidding!" He grumbled as he followed her up the stairs. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Their headmaster's old and tired voice came from behind the door. Hermione opened it.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger; my head boy and girl what brings you to my office? Please, take a seat." Dumbledore smiled, waving his hand as two chairs appeared. "Would you like a lemon drop?" He offered, holding out a glass plate of candies. Draco reached out a hand to take a handful, but Hermione slapped his hand away. "Don't spoil your dinner, Draco." She scolded. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother." He said sarcastically, and then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, after carefully watching the scene before him. It seemed the head boy and girl were getting along rather well now, just as he'd expected.

"Well sir, Draco has something to tell you." Hermione said, looking at Draco who swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Sir, as you may have guessed, going from my past and family, I am a deatheater; well I have the dark mark." Draco said, and as if to prove it, Draco pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing a skull with a snake tongue protruding from its mouth. Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"But, I don't want to be. I only ever did it because of my father; b-but I received a note from my father last week, he said my mother was dead, a bunch of deatheaters killed her because she wanted to change sides as the Dark Lord gave her some assignment that she apparently refused. Now, I have no need to protect her anymore. And I have no wish to have anything to do with my father. I-I understand if it is not possible for me to do this, but I would like to fight against the deatheaters and their Lord." Draco said his voice quiet. He sat looking down, awaiting Dumbledore's reaction. Finally, Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course it is possible for you to do that, Draco. The more people we have on our side, the higher the chances are that we defeat Voldemort once and for all." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his moon speckled glasses. "But, I do need to be sure that you really have chosen our side, although _I _trust you completely, there are others that will be rather hard to convince like Alastor Moody, and of course Mr. Potter. So, it may be best to keep this secret for a while."

"Of course, sir." Draco said, nodding. Hermione stood up and pulled Draco with her.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, have a good night. Oh, and just out of curiosity, is it possible that you two have feelings for each other? I know you went to the dance together, and I realize you are calling each other by your first names?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes still twinkling as he twirled his long beard around with his finger. Both students blushed. Hermione nodded, and Draco smirked.

"I'm glad." Dumbledore said, still twirling his beard.

"Y'know sir, you really should cut that." Draco said, gesturing to Dumbledore's long beard.

"I've been thinking about it, Draco." Dumbledore replied, merrily.

"G'bye sir." Draco and Hermione said together, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7: Publicity and Truths

**A/N: Yep. Told you the next chapter was on its way. xD Lol. This chapters kinda sad..lol But I like it. Hope you do too. xP Anywayy Enjoy. Buuuhbyez -x0x-**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it.**

_**x0xShortandTuffx0x**_

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 7: Publicity and Truths _

"Blaise switched too!" Hermione gasped, surprised. Ginny nodded.

"He said he hates the deatheaters for killing his parents and forcing him to live with his uncle, whom he hates. The only reason he acted like a Slytherin was because his uncle had found out years ago that Blaise wasn't a true deatheater and threatened to kill Blaise and everyone Blaise cared about so Blaise was forced to keep up an act." Ginny said, flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

"Wow…" Hermione _whispered_, astonished. She and Ginny were in Hermione's room waiting for the boys' to come for their late night date. Draco had managed to convince Hermione to go for a walk with Ginny, Blaise and him, since their head boy and girl duties were done.

Hermione was wearing dark blue jeans and a white lacey tube top. She had quickly pulled a black sweater to go over top of the shirt. She'd swept her long hair into a bun, with a few loose strands framing her face.

Ginny was wearing jeans with a tight green long sleeved shirt and had put her hair into loose ringlets.

"You look beautiful, Gin!" Hermione cried, exasperated as Ginny had spent the past hour in front of the mirror.

"I know." Ginny smiled. "But I don't look nearly as good as you, Mione." Ginny said, finally turning away from the mirror to smile at Hermione who was blushing.

"Hello? Are you girls' ready yet?" They heard Blaise call from the common room.

"We're coming!" Hermione called. They left Hermione's room and went down to the common room to see Blaise and Draco sitting on the couches. Both boys stood up as the girls' came down. Draco was wearing a black muscle top with dark baggy jeans and Blaise was wearing jeans and a black sweater. Both of them looked really good.

Draco snaked an arm around Hermione's slim waist while Blaise took Ginny's hand.

They arrived at the lake without being seen. Ginny and Blaise went to one side of the lake while Draco and Hermione went to the other and sat against a tree.

"Mione, I understand if you're not ready but I'm ready to make our relationship public. It kills me each day I have to pretend to hate you when really I just want to jump on you and snog you senseless. I'm willing to take the risk. I want to be able to put my arms around you in public without worrying about people seeing." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Oh, Draco I feel the same way. Harry and Ron will be furious but if they're truly my friends then they'll understand. It really is like one of those Romeo and Juliet stories. Star-crossed lovers who can't be together." Hermione whispered back.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Muggle romance story, sorry." Hermione mumbled.

"Well, won't Potter and Weasley understand if you tell them Dumbledore trusts me?" Draco asked.

"No, that's what makes it worse. They'll call Dumbledore stupid for trusting you and they'll be furious with me, but I don't care. They can be mad all they want. If they're truly my friends, then they'll accept it." Hermione whispered. He leaned toward her and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

"Okay, then how about tomorrow morning, in the Great Hall I kiss you in front of the whole school?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah, and I'll tell Ron and Harry right now." Hermione said and made her way back to the castle and to the Gryffindor tower where she found Ron and Harry playing Wizards Chess.

"Harry, Ron I have something very important to tell you guys." She started, nervously. They looked up at her in interest. "Well..Er..."

"Hermione! Did you forget about the prefects' meeting in five minutes!" Neville Longbottom hollered, coming into the common room. Hermione mentally slapped herself. How could she be so stupid to forget about that! She couldn't miss that. Harry and Ron would have to find out with everybody else tomorrow.

"Er…I'll tell you guys tomorrow-or rather show you." Hermione mumbled to the two confused boys and silently left the common room.

**The Next Day **

The next morning, Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. She really didn't want to get up, but knew she had to. She heard the shower running, and knew Draco was already up.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Harry couldn't sleep at all during the night. His mind kept wandering to what Hermione wanted to tell them. She sounded nervous and she said it was important.

He heard the other boys in his dorm moving around and figured it must be time to get up. After a quick shower, he waited for Ron to be ready before the two boys headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I wonder where Hermione is." Ron mumbled, his mouth full of food like always. Harry was about to answer when he noticed the deadly silence that came over the Hall. He heard gasps of shock and horror and turned towards the entrance to the great hall. His jaw dropped. He saw it at the same time Ron did and told himself it was just a nightmare and that he was going to wake up any moment. He was staring at a Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in a very passionate lip lock.

He was expecting to see Hermione push Malfoy away roughly and slap him any moment but it never came. She threw her arms around his neck and was _returning _the kiss.

They pulled away and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table burst into slow applause while the Slytherins' and Gryffindors' sent daggers at the couple standing in the entrance hall.

Harry stood up from the table when he saw Ron do the same. The boys walked over to Malfoy and Hermione.

"Hermione! What's going on!" Ron yelled his face red in anger.

"I-I was going to last night but then I had to go before I could." She said quietly.

"How could you do this? Betray us, I mean! You're fraternizing with the enemy! He's a deatheater!" Ron shouted. Harry noticed all eyes were on them, he felt very awkward.

"Actually Ron, he's not. He's on our side, Dumbledore trusts him." Hermione said, quiet enough so only Ron, Harry and Malfoy could hear her.

"WHAT? Dumbledore! That bloody moron!" Ron yelled, and then heard a cough from the Great Hall and looked around to see Dumbledore sitting at the heads' table looking rather amused. Ron ducked his head, his ears going as red as his hair. Harry looked away, wishing he was anywhere but there.

"And it was supposed to be me and you, Hermione. Not you and _Malfoy_!" Ron continued on, and then realizing what he'd just said, blushed in embarrassment.

"It's a little late to be confessing your feelings for me now, Ronald. You only had _six _years! I liked you once, but you blew that chance long ago." Hermione said coolly, her voice etched with anger. Ron bowed his head and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"If this is who you want to be with, then I'm happy for you Mione. But, just be careful; never forget that he's a Malfoy. I don't want you to get hurt. And don't expect me to be friends with him; I'll be civil with him if he is, but only for you." Harry said his voice calm and soft.

"Oh, Harry! Thank you so very much!" Hermione said and flung herself at Harry, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Harry patted her back and glared daggers at Malfoy over her shoulder.

By the end of that day, everyone knew about Draco Malfoy-Slytherin- and Hermione Granger-Gryffindor- being a couple.

As Draco was doing his patrols of the school as head boy, he ran into none other than Weasley and Potter.

"Malfoy." Weasley snarled.

"Move out of the way, Weasley. You're ruining my day, I don't want to do anything you and I will both regret later. Get your pathetic arse out of here." Draco muttered, glaring at the red head.

"You stole Hermione! You're a filthy liar and you're just gunna hurt her, you slimy git!" Ron yelled, taking a step toward Malfoy who stood his ground. Malfoys' never back down, plus Malfoy was a lot more muscular than either boy and he knew he'd win if they got in a physical fight.

"I care for Hermione! I was actually there for her when she was _raped! _Why is it she couldn't even tell you, Weasley? What kind of best friend are you, anyway? If you ask me, you're the only one who's hurting her right now, Weasley." Draco snarled, his silver eyes flashing angrily.

"You liar! Hermione would have told us if she was raped!" Ron yelled.

"I wouldn't lie about something this serious, Weasley." said Draco, his voice calm once again.

"I think he's telling the truth, Ron." Potter said quietly.

"Ding ding ding! Potter's right, as always!" Draco exclaimed, sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to. I believe Hermione is in your common room right now, if you're wondering."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and then took off for the common room.

They found her in the common room, with Ginny, crying. Hermione told Ginny what had happened during the summer. Ginny's face was matching her hair, she was furious-like Hermione knew she would be.

"Hermione, is it true?" Ron demanded angrily, ignoring the glare Harry sent at him.

"Mione, did you get-Y'know, _raped_ this summer?" Harry whispered. Hermione gasped and looked up at him in shock before breaking down again. Ginny nodded to him.

"Oh, Mione!" Harry cried, and sat himself down on the couch next to her, taking her from Ginny's arms and letting her cry onto his shoulder. "You should have _told _us! We knew something was up; we're your best friends, Hermione! We care for you!" Harry soothed, rocking her back and forth as she cried. She sat back, and rubbed her eyes, wiping away stray tears. "W-Who was it?" Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." She said quietly.

"AND YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HIS SON!" Ron bellowed, earning glares from his sister and best mate. Hermione ignored him and continued on.

"My-My father's a deatheater, Harry. And a very powerful one at that." Hermione said, talking directly to Harry. "He-he abused me and my mother. He said that he'd have killed me if it weren't for Voldemort wanting to use me as bait for you. Lucius came to my house one night, talking with my father and I guess he decided to have a little _fun. _My _father _watched him do it." Hermione said, bitterly.

"Oh, how horrible!" Ginny cried.

"But-But why didn't you tell us, Mione? Every time we asked you what was wrong you always said nothing." Harry asked quietly.

"Think Harry; you would have blamed yourself, don't deny it, I know you would have. Ron would have been furious with Lucius and taken it out on Draco. Ginny would have ranted and raved for hours and I would have been stuck with three bodyguards everywhere I went, and I didn't want that much worry and concern from you guys. You, especially. You have enough worries without having to worry about me. I didn't want that." Hermione said, wiping her eyes again.

"SO YOU TOLD MALFOY!" Ron bellowed again, scowling.

"Yes, Ron I did. Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm going out with him! I understand that he's been our arch nemesis for years, but he's changed! I know you can't see _that _but can't you at least see that _I'm _happy! Or d'you only care for your own happiness!" Hermione yelled, angrily stalking out of the common room.

"Ron can't you keep your big mouth shut for five minutes! You slimy selfish prat!" Ginny yelled at her brother, and stalked up to her dormitories. Harry just gave Ron a weak smile.

"Sorry, mate." Harry muttered. "But I'm with Gin and Mione on this one. Mione's been through a lot, and she _is _genuinely happy with Malfoy. Even if we hate him, she deserves a chance to be happy. G'night mate." Harry said, and left Ron alone in the common room. Ron, still angry that everyone had taken Malfoy and Hermione's side, stalked out of the common room to go for a stroll on the grounds and try to calm down.

**A/N: Hehe. Lotta yelling in this chapter. Dont worry, Ron and Mione will make up. xD **

**Next chapter: Hogsmeade **

**Preview?**

_"Hello daughter." Hermione heard the cold voice she dreaded and turned around to see..._


	8. Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

**A/N: Heres the next chapter. Hope its good! xD Thanks to all my reviewers! You mean alot! I love yah! xP**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it.**

_**x0xShortandTuffx0x**_

__

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 8: Hogsmeade_

It had been 2 weeks since Ron and Hermione had their argument, and they still weren't talking. It saddened Hermione, as she wished they'd become friends again someday soon.

There was a Hogsmeade visit that weekend, and Blaise, Ginny Draco and Hermione were planning on going together.

"We should buy our Christmas dresses for the ball, as it's only a month away." Ginny said, excitedly. She, Hermione, Draco and Blaise were sitting by the lake on Thursday afternoon.

"Is it only that far away? It feels longer. I can't believe it's already November." Hermione said, quietly as she rested her head on Draco's chest and he stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I know. We'd better get some robes too, Blaise." Draco said, looking over at Blaise, who was lying on the ground with his head in Ginny's lap as she ran her hands through his hair.

"It looks like we're going to have a late winter this year." Hermione said, thoughtfully. It was mid November and there was still no snow, and the air was still rather warm.

"Yeah, I'm not complaining though. I hate snow." Draco said, scowling.

"But it's so beautiful!" Ginny protested, smiling.

"Just like you." Blaise said to Ginny, making her blush furiously.

"Oh save it, Zabini. We don't want to hear you're pathetic compliments to your girlfriend. It's too mushy you lovesick dog." Draco complained.

"We're not in love!" Ginny and Blaise denied at the same time, causing Hermione and Draco to burst out laughing.

"Sure, you're not." Hermione agreed, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well, so are you two." Ginny stated.

"Are not." Hermione argued.

"Are too." Ginny said.

"Are not." Draco said.

"Are too." Blaise said.

"Alright alright enough!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes again and laughing, the other Gryffindor joined in as the two Slytherins glared at each other still.

"I don't think either one of us won that bet, did we Draco?" Blaise challenged.

"No, we didn't Zabini. The bet was forgotten as we both got ourselves girlfriends." Draco replied, coolly.

"What are you boys talking about?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Blaise replied, quickly. Draco shook his head and muttered something that sounded like 'Bloody Zabini.'

Hermione laughed. Ginny still looked suspicious but decided to ignore it and shrugged. Suddenly, Draco jumped up, causing Hermione to fall off his chest and land on the ground.

"What's wrong, Draco?" She asked concerned, before she saw his playful smirk.

"Race to lake, Granger?" He challenged.

"Have you gone mad, Malfoy? The lake will be freezing!" Hermione stuttered, but sighed as he took off towards the lake.

"Are you guys' coming?" She asked the Gryffindor and Slytherin behind her, but she got no answer as the couple was too busy snogging to realize they'd been spoken to. Hermione sighed again and took off after Draco. He had already plunged head-first into the depths of the lake. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the cold as she stripped off her robe, leaving her in her skirt and blouse and plunged in after him.

Hermione shrieked as she came out of the water. It was so cold! She felt warm arms go around her and looked up to see Draco holding her. How was he so warm?

He smirked, as though reading her mind. "Cold, Granger?" He asked. "I'm used to swimming in this kind of water, so it's not as bad for me."

"You're crazy! As if I followed you to the lake! We're going to freeze to death! This was such a stu—'' She was abruptly cut off from her rambling as she felt his lips crash onto hers. She relaxed and melted into the kiss.

"Stupid idea." She finished her sentence and glared at him for cutting her off. He smiled innocently and she shrieked again as he picked her up and put her over his shoulders.

"MALFOY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, as he started walking back towards the shore. She started pounding on his back and was still screaming. He just smirked and then gently set her on the ground as they reached shore. Before she could yell at him again, he captured her lips with his, leaning over her but not putting his full weight on her.

"You do know you're wearing a white blouse, Granger?" He said, smirking as he pulled away. She gasped in horror.

"DRACO!" She yelled. And he took off for the castle as she quickly grabbed her dry robe, put it on and chased after him, stumbling a couple of times. She received a lot of weird looks from her fellow classmates as she passed them.

"Hermione? Is that you!" She heard Harry ask her as she ran past him.

"Can't talk, chasing Draco! His fault!" Was all Harry heard for an answer.

Finally, she caught up to an out of breath Draco as they reached the seventh floor. She bent down and placed her hands on her knees as she struggled to catch her own breath.

"You're dead, Draco." She muttered, glaring at him. He smiled innocently again.

"Why me? You're the one who went in the lake with the white blouse?" He asked, fighting to hold off a smirk.

"You _knew _this was going to happen!" She accused and before he could reply, she tackled him to the ground. She had straddled him and was hitting his chest-not very hard though. Finally, she gave up and collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Y'know, as much as I love you in this position, it won't look too good if anyone happens to come around a corner." Draco mumbled, smirking. She gasped and quickly got up and stormed through their portrait to her room so she could change. He chuckled softly and followed her, going to his own room to change.

_**2 Days Later-Saturday Morning**_

Draco awoke to a light tapping at his door. He grunted.

"Draco? Ginny and Blaise are here, and it's time to go to Hogsmeade." He heard Hermione's soft voice flowing through the closed door. He smiled and grunted again.

Ten minutes later and after a quick, hot shower, he came down and saw Hermione, Ginny and Blaise in the common room, talking.

"Shall we go?" Blaise asked, holding an arm out for Ginny to take, who giggled. Draco snorted and nodded. He put an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her to him. She was still a little mad about Thursday, but she didn't pull away.

They met up with Harry and Ron as they went to enter the carriages. Ron glared at Hermione and Draco, and Harry gave a quick greeting to them before the two boys went to find their own carriage with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan.

"Okay boys. Since I know you won't want to shop with us girls, how about you go to wherever you want to and Hermione and I will go get our dresses and then we'll meet at the Three Broomsticks, say, around lunchtime?" Ginny suggested. The two Slytherins nodded eagerly and left to go do their own shopping.

"C'mon Hermione." Ginny said excitedly pulling on Hermione's arm to drag her to all of the stores.

Hermione tried on what seemed like a thousand different dresses before she found one she liked. It was a red spaghetti strap gown that flowed out at the bottom, it had a v-neck that showed just the right amount of cleavage and the dress itself showed off her curvy figure. It had gold lacings around the sleeves and waist. She bought gold stilettos to match.

Ginny finally found one that was a dark emerald green spaghetti strap, and clung to her body, showing off all of her curves; it flowed down to her ankles. She bought dark green stilettos to go with it.

Once the girls' were satisfied with their purchases they left to go to the Three Broomsticks as it was already almost lunchtime.

"Gin, can you take my bags in there with you? I'll be right back; I have to use the bathroom." Hermione said, passing Ginny her purchases.

"Sure, Mione." Ginny said and left Hermione alone.

"Hello daughter." Hermione heard the cold voice she dreaded and turned around to see Alan Granger standing at the doorway to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione gasped and involuntarily took a step backward.

"Are you not going to greet your father?" He snapped, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"You are no father of mine." Hermione spat, amazed to hear how strong her voice sounded.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" He yelled enraged, and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to an empty alleyway.

"Let me go!" She yelled, fear etched in her voice.

"No, Hermione. The Dark Lord has requested your presence as he finds it time to use you and your powers." Alan said, coolly. Hermione reached with her free hand behind her to grab her wand from her back pocket. She fumbled with it for a while before getting a good grip. She swung around and elbowed Alan Granger in the stomach, he groaned and let go of her.

"You little bitch!" He cried. She held out her wand to him threateningly.

"I'll use it, _Alan_." She said, menacingly as his eyes narrowed.

"On your own father?" He asked innocently, raising his eyebrows.

"You're NOT MY FATHER!" Hermione yelled. "STUPEFY (S/P?)!" The spell went flying towards him but he dodged it, swinging to the left.

"Did you really think you could attack me, daughter? I am a deatheater, or did you forget?" He said, glaring at her coldly.

"I didn't forget. But I am in Gryffindor for a reason." She said.

"MIONE! Hermione, where are you!" Hermione heard Ginny calling her. She winced involuntarily as she thought about what would happen if Ginny found her. While Alan Granger was looking around for the owner of the voice calling Hermione, she took it as an advantage to get him off guard.

"Stupefy!" She whispered, pointing her wand to his back. It hit him this time and he fell forward. She ran around him and out of the empty alleyway.

"Hermione! Where were you?" Ginny asked, coming from the Three Broomsticks, followed by Draco and Blaise.

"Shh, come on. My father's down that alleyway." Hermione whispered.

"What!" Draco shouted, his eyes flashing angrily.

"C'mon!" She said, and turned to go back down the alleyway. She gasped in horror when she saw he wasn't there anymore. Of course! She should have just hollered for Ginny to come, instead of leaving her father to get up and leave.

"Damn it! How could I be so stupid!" She cursed herself. Draco put his arms around her.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"He said that Voldemort was ready to use me, I tried to stupefy him but he dodged it, and then when Ginny called me, it distracted him for the time I needed and I stupefied him and then ran to get you." Hermione said, still mad that she'd left.

"I wonder if You-Know-Who knows about you and Draco being together, Mione?" Ginny asked.

"I hope he doesn't." Draco said quietly. "But he probably does."

"Yeah, d'you guys want to head up to the castle now?" Hermione asked. They nodded in agreement.

"Should you tell Dumbledore that your father was in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

"I haven't even told Dumbledore that my father's a deatheater! I never even thought to tell him!" Hermione cried, mentally slapping herself. "Yes, of course I'll tell him."

"I'll go with you." Draco said. "Don't think I'm shadowing you now because of this, but I do think it would be best if you didn't go anywhere alone anymore."

"Okay." She whispered; glad to have him, Ginny and even Blaise as her friends.

**A/N: There it is. Chapter 8. Chapter 9 will come soon! xD Review if you want to! Theyre much appreciated! xP**


	9. Chapter 9: Plans For Pairings?

_**A.N: I think this might be my longest chapter yet. Lol. Hopefully its good. Pansy's OOC in this, but its cuz i've made her grow up. Lol. Enjoyy. xD Ooh yeah, DONT KILL ME! I HAD to add a new character..But I needed another girl in Slytherin..for,..I have my reasons that you'll find out later on. Please dont flame! The storys still based on Draco/Hermione..so it isnt technically a Mary Sue..anywayy please dont flame me, Im sorry! **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own it._**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**

__

__

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 9: Plans For Pairings? _

Dumbledore listened to Hermione as she told him of her father and her trip to Hogsmeade. He stroked his beard thoughtfully, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

"Miss Granger, you are not safe. From now on, I do not want you alone. I trust Mr. Malfoy to accompany you everywhere, and no ifs buts or ands. Am I understood?" Dumbledore said, looking down at the head boy and girl through his moon speckled glasses.

"Yes, Professor." The Slytherin and Gryffindor said in unison. Draco was already planning on following Hermione everywhere whether she liked it or not. He was worried about her, and it was very _unlike _him.

They left Dumbledore's office and headed to their common room in silence.

"Are you afraid of him, Granger?" Draco asked her as he took her hand into hers. She was silent for a moment and he didn't think she was going to answer him, and then she finally did.

"I'm not sure, exactly. When I think of my father, I get scared, very scared but then when I was talking to him in the alleyway today, my voice was really strong. It amazed me. I don't even consider him my father; he's just Alan Granger. But in truth, I think I'll always be afraid of him." She answered quietly, staring at her feet as they walked. He nodded.

Draco was confused and angry at himself for reasons he could not understand. He felt angry for not being there to help Hermione when her father came and he felt confused because he had never felt like that for anyone, except his mother. He knew he'd be more protective of Hermione now, and if anything happened to her, he'd blame himself. These were new feelings for him, and they'd take a while to get used to.

Hermione sat in potions a few days later, tapping her foot on the cold stone floor impatiently. She was off in her own world, thinking about the war; her father; Lucius Malfoy; Draco Malfoy; Harry; Ron; Ginny, everything. She was so scared about the upcoming war; she was worried she'd lose Harry, or Ron, or Ginny and Draco. She was worried about Voldemort winning, what would happen? The Wizarding world would be in ruins that much she knew.

"Miss Granger, can you tell me the answer?" Snape drawled, snapping her out of her thoughts. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"Sorry sir, could you repeat the question?" She mumbled. He glared.

"Next time, pay attention Miss Granger. 10 points off Gryffindor." Snape sneered. Hermione blushed even more, and she felt Harry nudge her beside her. She looked up; he gave her a questioning glance. She smiled weakly. 'Tell me later.' He mouthed. She nodded. She hadn't been talking to Harry very often, she figured she'd better.

After class, Harry caught up with her in the halls as she walked with Draco. She nodded to Draco, who gave a worried glance towards her but left her alone with Harry, knowing that she'd be safe with him.

"What's going on, Mione?" Harry asked her softly, taking her hands with both of his.

"My father gave me a visit." She said, wincing as she saw the bitter look cross Harry's face. "He said that Voldemort says it's time for to use me now. I managed to get away from him. Oh Harry, it's coming, isn't it!" She cried, struggling to control herself. She didn't want to be weak. She took a deep breath. He knew what she meant as he nodded sadly.

"The war will come, it'll be here! We'll lose so many! Oh Harry, I don't want it to happen!" She continued, he pulled her into a hug.

"I know, Mione. I know. I don't want it to happen either. But hopefully this time, Voldemort'll go down for good." Harry whispered into her hair. She nodded and pulled away, looking him in his emerald green eyes.

"You be careful, Harry. I love you too much for you to leave. You understand?" She said. He smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, Mione. I'll be careful." He said, and kissed her forehead. "By the way, Ron wants to talk to you. I think he's going to finally apologize."

"I hope so, I'll apologize too. I can't stand not being friends with him, especially with the war coming up. I hope we make up before the war, I wouldn't be able to stand it if something bad happened to him or me before I could apologize." Hermione said quietly.

"I feel the same about you, Hermione. All I keep seeing in my head is you getting hurt and still thinking I hate you. But I don't Mione. I've realized that, if you want to be with Malfoy then go ahead and be with him. I'm your friend and your happiness is all that matters." A familiar red head said from behind her. She turned around and threw her arms around Ron's neck.

"Oh, Ronald! I'm sorry too, for all the horrible things I said to you. I'm so glad we're friends again." She cried. He stoked her hair.

"Me too, Mione. Me too." Ron whispered into her hair.

Later, Hermione was struggling with her potions essay as Ginny ranted and raved about something some fourth year said to her.

"…As if he had the nerve to call me that! A whore! Who does he think he is! That slimy git. If Blaise hadn't of been there to hold me back, I'd have torn him limb from limb and then hexed him into oblivion!" Ginny shouted, pacing the common room.

"Calm down, Gin. He's not worth it." Hermione said, absent-mindedly. Ginny took a deep breath and plopped herself down on the couch watching as Hermione frantically wrote something down on her parchment.

"When's that due, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed before answering.

"Tomorrow." She grumbled.

"And you're not even finished it!" Ginny asked shocked. Hermione nodded. "Unbelievable." Ginny whispered.

"I've had a lot on my mind! I couldn't concentrate!" Hermione defended.

"Okay, okay!" Ginny said, holding her hands up. Draco came into the common room with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise.

"What is she doing here?" Ginny asked, trying to restrain a glare, but failing. Parkinson just sneered at her.

"She, Blaise and I are grouped together for some stupid herbology essay. Mione I think you have that too?" Draco replied, taking a seat next to Hermione and wrapping his arm around her waist. Hermione thought back to her herbology class and then nodded.

"Yes, I'm with Harry and Ron. We're planning on working on it tonight as well; in fact they should be here soon. Something to do with healing herbs, right?" She asked, looking at the Slytherin sitting beside her. He nodded. Parkinson had seated herself on one of the armchairs as Ginny and Blaise took the other couch. Hermione noticed Parkinson seemed to have grown up a little over the summer, she no longer had a pug face but a rather pretty face and her long black hair was layered so that it framed her face. She had lost quite a bit of weight as well, and was almost as skinny as Ginny. Parkinson didn't seem to be glaring at Hermione for being with Draco or anything, so Hermione vaguely wondered if she had outgrown her crush on the Slytherin. She was probably still an annoying slut though, Hermione thought bitterly.

Hermione was roughly pulled from her thoughts as there was a knock at the portrait. Hermione got up from her comfortable spot to answer it as it looked as though no one else was going to.

"Harry, Ron! It's good to see you." Hermione said, grinning wildly as she let them into the common room. Harry and Ron glared at the three Slytherins' in the room, but at Hermione's sharp look they forced their glares into smiles.

"Hello Ginny. Mal-er Draco, Zab-Blaise, Parkinson." Harry greeted, rather awkwardly. Ron just nodded. The three Slytherins' exchanged glances and then nodded.

They got started on their project, which had to do with healing herbs. Anytime the group got off task they were pulled back on task by Hermione.

Ginny took out a parchment and started her charms homework.

Three hours later, when they were all finally finished they all heaved long sighs and sat back to relax. It was getting close to curfew so Hermione ushered everybody out to their own dormitories.

As she closed the portrait, she felt strong arms around her waist and looked up into a pair of silver eyes. She smiled.

"About time we have the place to ourselves again." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You have to admit it was quite fun to have them all in our common room and just relax. And even though it was rather awkward, what with 3 Slytherins' and 4 Gryffindors, everybody got along quite well." Hermione said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I couldn't snog you cause we were stuck doing homework." He pouted. She smirked –again very rare for the Gryffindor, Draco thought.

"Well, we're not doing homework now." She stated boldly and giggled at his startled look before she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He quickly recovered and responded, pushing her gently back to the couches and she fell onto the plush red cushions, giggling softly.

Draco kissed her neck and slid his hands up to her blouse, but roughly told himself to stop there as she wouldn't want to go farther, especially after what had happened to her that summer, so rather reluctantly he pulled away and relaxed against the couch, pulling her over to him to rest on his chest. She smiled and gave him a light kiss.

"Y'know, Pansy's not that bad anymore. I really got to know her tonight as I talked with her. She doesn't seem to be obsessed with you anymore and she's sure matured. She's more sensitive and sensible now." Hermione said, quietly. Draco nodded.

"Yes, she's changed quite a bit. In fact, I'm pretty sure she doesn't even believe in being a deatheater as it is anymore. Her-her mother was killed at the end of last year and ever since, she's changed and unknown to other Slytherins' except for Blaise and I, although she only recently told me after my relationship with you was revealed, she decided she wanted to change sides." Draco said. Hermione gasped in surprise.

"I know what you're thinking. What has the Slytherins' come to? Well, Voldemort is killing off his own deatheaters, first Blaise's parents, then my mother, and Pansy's mother. Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter? Natalie? You probably don't know her, but she's expected to be a full blown deatheater as her mother, however my blonde cousin has recently decided she hates deatheaters and Voldemort, after Voldemort ordered her to do a little assignment. I don't know what assignment that was, but it must have been pretty gruesome, for Natalie to refuse. She was punished severely and has hated them, including her mother and father ever since. Anyway, Natalie's in Slytherin. Pretty little blond, extremely skinny, she looks just like my mother and Aunt Bella, she hangs around with Millicent Bulstrode." Draco said.

"Oh yes, I do believe I've seen her. I can't believe no one told me she was Lestrange's daughter." Hermione said. Suddenly, she gasped. "Draco! Y'know what would be so cute!"

"Err- What?" He asked, startled by her sudden outburst.

"Ron and Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed, and then burst out laughing. "I doubt it would ever happen though."

"Yes, I suppose that would be quite cute." Draco said slowly. "And you never know, I once heard Pansy mumble something about Weasley being cute for a Gryffindor. Of course, at my glare she cowered and said he was as ugly, but I know she didn't mean it." Draco murmured. Hermione giggled.

"And I _know _Ron thinks she's 'hot'." She said. "We should hook them up!" Hermione exclaimed, her golden eyes flashing merrily. Draco raised an eyebrow. "I suppose it's worth a try." He said, and shrugged. "But, what about poor Potter? He'll be all alone." Draco said, mocking sadness.

"We can find someone for him too." Hermione said, loving the idea of playing matchmaker. Draco rolled his eyes. "Great." He muttered.

He could see Hermione thinking it all over, probably planning on when to play the matchmaker and get the Slytherin Sex _Queen _together with the Weasley _King_. This would be interesting, but Dumbledore would sure be happy. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

**_A/N: Natalie Lestrange will show up soon..probably in the next chapter. Her and Harry may get along rather well..HINT HINT! Lol. Haha Review if you want. And again, please DONT flame me! I said Im sorry for adding her! _**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**


	10. Chapter 10: Playing Matchmaker

_**A.N: This is one of the longest chapters i've ever written! But, hope its good. It should be a lil funny. The characters decide to play a lil game xD lol. Read and Enjoy! **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own HP. I do however own Natalie Lestrange. _**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 10: Playing Matchmaker_

"Hey Granger." Pansy Parkinson said, coming up behind Hermione.

"Hello Pansy. How're you today?" Hermione said, as if she were an old friend. My oh my, what was happening to Hogwarts? Hermione thought, giggling.

"I'm good. You wanted to talk to me?" Pansy asked inquiringly.

Yes, I-er was wondering if you wanted to be –er friends?" Hermione said, stumbling over her words. To her surprise, Pansy smiled.

"I'd love to be. Wouldn't Weasley and Potter get mad though?" Pansy said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, they understood with Draco, they'll understand with you." Hermione replied, grinning.

"I suppose I should call you Hermione then?" Pansy said. Hermione shrugged. "Sure."

Hermione was jumping for joy inside. Her matchmaking plan was working perfectly so far. Pansy would start hanging out with them more, and her and Ron would get to know each other and then BANG! With a little help from Hermione, they'll be a couple! Hermione thought happily.

"Mione! I'd like you to meet my cousin Natalie. Or Nat." Hermione heard her boyfriend tell her, gesturing to an extremely pretty and thin blonde haired girl standing beside him.

"Hello." Hermione greeted. Natalie smiled pleasantly and held out a hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person, Hermione. I've heard so much about you." Natalie said, smiling.

Hermione blushed and looked to Draco who slipped his hand into hers and kissed her cheek, while whispering in her ear.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. She nodded.

"Of course, Draco. What about?" She replied. He shushed her and led her alongside the lake, their favourite spot.

"Well, Hermione it's already December and I was wondering what you were doing for Christmas holidays?" Draco asked. He sounded nervous; she had never heard him nervous before.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I guess I'll have to go home to my parents." Hermione said, spitting the word 'parents' out like it was poison.

"W-would you like to spend the holidays with me at Malfoy Manor? Away from your father? And my father won't be there either; he's away on business for Voldemort." Draco said softly, looking into her honey colored eyes. She gasped slightly. Draco Malfoy-_the _Draco Malfoy-just asked her to spend the holidays with him.

"I-I'd love to Draco." She replied, going on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss.

"Great. It'll just be me and you, and the house elves, alone." Draco winked. She playfully hit him. "You naughty boy." She scolded, laughing. He grinned and shrugged. "I can't help it if the most beautiful girl in school just agreed to spend the holidays with me." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and blushed.

"So, any more plans on matchmaking?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. She nodded.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I became friends with Pansy and I've found someone who will be _perfect _for Harry." She replied, her honey eyes sparkling.

"Who?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Natalie." She replied. "She'll be perfect for him. Of course, he'll have to learn to trust her as she is a Lestrange. But they'd be so _cute!" _Hermione giggled. Draco's jaw dropped.

"Potter can _not _go out with my cousin! Are you mad?!" Draco said, rather dramatically.

"No, I'm not mad. And why can't he?" Hermione argued sweetly. Draco sputtered. "B-because he-he can't! I won't have it! She's like my _sister!" _

"And? All the more reason to make them a couple!" Hermione said excitedly. Draco shook his head frantically. Potter and his cousin?! No bloody way! Hermione rolled her eyes and started toward the castle leaving a still mumbling Draco behind her.

"So, Hermione my new found friend, what should we do today?" Pansy asked Hermione as they walked down the hall, later that day, linking arms.

"Well Pansy dear, I was thinking we hang out with Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Natalie and Ron." Hermione said, waiting for the outburst that never came. Pansy smiled. "Sure, erm-Hermione? Can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone?" Pansy asked blushing. "You see, I've never told anyone because I'm in Slytherin and most of my friends are guys, so I couldn't really trust them."

"Sure, Pansy. Anything, you can trust me." Hermione smiled at the black haired girl beside her.

"Well, I think Weasley is _really _cute and _really _funny, but I could never tell anyone and I always had to be mean to him!" Pansy blurted out all in one breath, blushing furiously. Hermione gasped and giggled.

"Really? Well, maybe you two should get to know each other a little." Hermione smiled. This is going better than she'd hoped.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Pansy agreed. They arrived at the lake to see the above named group of teenagers waiting for them.

"Hello everyone." Hermione greeted cheerfully. This was the happiest she'd been in a long, long time.

"Hello Mione." Draco greeted and pulled the brunette into his lap. Pansy took a seat in between Ginny and Ron. She blushed but tried to hide her smile. Harry was eyeing Natalie suspiciously, who was sitting beside Draco and Hermione.

"So, what do you all want to do?" Hermione asked the group, breaking a long and very uncomfortable silence. There were a lot of heads shaking and shoulders shrugging, and "Dunno" and "Whatever, doesn't matter." And then Ginny spoke up.

"I know, let's play truth or dare!" Ginny exclaimed, excitedly.

"Ginny, how do you know that game? It's a muggle game." Hermione and Harry asked in unison, and then burst out laughing. When they were done laughing, Ginny answered.

"I do have muggle friends, you know." She said, still giggling.

"Well, how do we play?" Draco and Blaise asked, Natalie nodded in agreement and Pansy smirked. She knew how to play as she played it with a few half-bloods when she was piss drunk one time. Ron knew how from his sister.

"It's simple. We each get turns to pick either truth or dare. Truth, if you pick it, then we get to ask you a completely random question and you must tell the absolute truth. If you pick dare, then we get to dare you to do something and you have to do it. To make it even better, I know a charm that will make it so that we know if you're lying, and if you chicken out of a dare or break a dare after you accept it, it'll zap you." Hermione explained. The group all nodded eagerly and Hermione took out her wand. She muttered the charm.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Hermione asked.

"I do." Blaise smirked.

"Okay, pick someone."

"I pick…Potter. Truth or Dare?" Blaise asked.

Harry pondered to think. "Truth." He answered.

"Okay, are you jealous of me for being with your ex-girlfriend?" Blaise asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"No. I'm over her. No offence Ginny." Harry said and as Hermione's charm took effect, there was no buzzing sound that would mean he was lying. So he was telling the truth.

"None taken, Harry." Ginny smiled.

"Okay Harry, your turn." Hermione said.  
"Erm- okay. Malf- Draco, truth or dare?" Harry asked the Slytherin.

"Dare." Draco answered without hesitating. He liked this game already.

"Okay, er- I dare you to-er, I know! Draco Malfoy, I _dare _you to be nice to everyone for one whole week. And I mean _everyone _not just purebloods, Slytherins and Hermione. Everyone." Harry smirked- very rare yet looking good on the Boy-Who-Lived, Draco though. And then he paled, realization taking part on what he had just been dared to do. He panicked. Oh. Fuck. He heard Hermione giggling at his reaction from his lap. He regained his composure.

"Okay. I accept your dare Pot- Harry." Draco corrected himself. Hermione giggled again, as did Pansy and Ginny. Blaise smirked.

"Your turn, Draco." Hermione said.

"Okay, I pick you, Mione. Truth or dare?" He smirked. "Dare." She said, smiling.

"Brave one we have here." Draco half smirked, half smiled. "Okay, I dare you to snog me senseless right now." Draco challenged, knowing she hated kissing in public. She smirked- again, looking very good on the Gryffindor Princess.

"Okay Draco." She whispered and placed her hands on the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers and capturing his lips with hers. It was a breathtaking kiss in which Hermione controlled. It was very passionate and yet still soft. He wanted more but she pulled away and as the world came flying back to Draco, he remembered there were other people with them. He smiled at her and kissed her once more.

There were a lot of cooing from the other three girls- Pansy, Ginny and Natalie. Blaise, Ron and Harry just grinned, although Ron's was a hesitant smile.

"Okay, my turn." Hermione said. "Pansy, truth or dare?" Hermione challenged, looking at the black haired Slytherin sitting next to Ginny.

"Dare." Pansy chose, without hesitation.

"Okay, I dare you Pansy Parkinson to….snog…Ronald Weasley." Hermione said excitedly and giggled as Pansy blushed scarlet and Ron eyed Pansy up and down and then blushed as well.

"Okay." Pansy said, and leaned over to the startled redhead beside her and pulled his face to hers, capturing his lips with hers, Ron's hands immediately went to her waist as her own hands ran through his hair in a very passionate kiss. Hermione smiled at Draco and he smirked. Hermione's plan was in action. Weasel must be in heaven right now, Draco thought, remembering when he and Pansy were together and how good of a kisser Pansy was, of course not as good as Hermione, but pretty close.

Pansy pulled away slowly and Ron was gasping for air.

"Bloody hell Parkinson. You're a brilliant kisser." Ron murmured, amazed. The Slytherin Sex Queen smirked.

"My turn? Okay Blaise truth or dare?" Pansy said.

"Dare." Blaise said boldly.

"I was hoping you'd pick that, Blaisey-darling." Pansy said sweetly. Blaise swallowed nervously.

"I _dare _you to yell out in front of the whole school that you are madly in love with Ginny."

"I most certainly am _not _in _love_!" Blaise said, spitting the word 'love' out like it was poison. "BUZZ!" He was lying.

"Don't lie, Zabini! You told me and Draco just the other night that you think you're in love!" Pansy argued. Blaise paled and Ginny flushed scarlet but you could tell she was grinning.

"Okay fine, I accept your dare. I'll do it tomorrow at breakfast." Blaise muttered. "Bloody bitch." He mumbled under his breath. Pansy took no offence.

"I'd like to pass my turn to the beautiful redhead sitting beside me as I already went." Blaise said, nodding to Ginny who smiled.

"Okay, Natalie truth or dare?" Ginny asked the blonde, who'd been quiet this whole time.

"Truth." Her smooth voice replied.

"Okay, is it true that you no longer want to be a deatheater and are actually thinking of switching sides?" Ginny asked. Natalie nodded.

"Absolutely." She replied, smiling. There was buzzing which meant she was telling the truth. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Natalie asked, turning to the redhead.

"Er…truth." Ron answered.

"Okay, do you- whatsoever- like Pansy? Like even a little bit?" Natalie smiled.

"NO! I could NEVER like a Slytherin, no matter how hot and brilliant of a kisser they are!" Ron yelled. "BUZZ!"

"Ron, you're lying!" Hermione gasped.

"I am not!" Ron yelled. "BUZZ!"

"Tell the truth." Hermione ordered.

"Okay, so maybe I like her a little bit." Ron said, his ears going red. Pansy smiled and blushed.

"I like you too, Ron." She whispered.

"Aww!" Ginny, Hermione and Natalie all cooed. Ron went so red it rivaled his hair.

"Why don't you two go for a walk?" Hermione suggested. The two nodded and stood up, going on their own. Hermione noticed Harry eyeing Natalie now, and when Hermione caught his eye and raised an eyebrow suggestively, he blushed.

This had been one of Hermione's most happiest days _ever! _

_**A.N: There it is. Hope you like it. xD Next chapter is called "Christmas Ball"**_

_**Preview?**_

**_"I think hanging out with Slytherin's is having an effect on you, Mione. You're conceited." _**


	11. Chapter 11: The Christmas Ball

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait..But here it is. Hopefully, you all like it. And I almost have FIFTY reviews! Heck yes! I'm so happy! Yeah, I was going to put a karaeoke part on this during the ball, where Draco would sing to Hermione and Ginny would sing to Blaise and Hermione would sing to Draco..but I deleted it because I didnt think that was something Dumbledore would actually do..And I didnt wanna get flamed. xD So sorry for that. But anywayy, enjoy. xP **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own anything but Natalie. _**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**

__

_**Dark Secrets **_

_Chapter 11: The Christmas Ball_

"MIONE!" Hermione winced and held back her laughter as she heard Ginny yell her name from the girls' showers. Hermione was sitting on Ginny's bed when Ginny came out wearing a half scowl half smile.

"Yes, Gin?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"YOU had something to do with this, didn't you?!" Ginny said, narrowing her eyes and trying to look stern but failing, instead she burst out into laughter.

"Whatever are you talking about, Gin-Bug?" Hermione asked innocently smiling.

"Ron and Pansy are now together, my dear brother asked her to the ball. And apparently, Harry and Natalie are getting along a little well." Ginny accused, after she was done laughing. She attempted another stern look but failed miserably again. Hermione smiled.

"And what if I did?" She said mysteriously, quirking an eyebrow.

"Then you're a bloody genius!" Ginny shrieked, giggling. Ginny looked up at a 'thump' and saw that Hermione had fallen off the bed in laughter, thus making both girls laugh even harder so that both of them were clutching their stomachs and rolling around on the ground.

"Of course I am." Hermione said five minutes later, recovering from her laughing fit, though still giggling softly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I think hanging out with Slytherin's is having an effect on you, Mione. You're conceited." Ginny said. Hermione snorted and rolled her own eyes.

"Just because I can admit I'm a genius does not make me conceited, Gin." Hermione protested, grinning. Okay, so maybe she _did _sound a little like Draco, but she would never admit to Ginny that she was right. Ginny laughed again.

"I can't believe the ball is _tomorrow!" _Ginny shrieked, excitedly.

"I know! It feels like yesterday that we were buying our dresses!" Hermione cried, smiling. **(A/N: Ironic huh? It really _was _just last week that they bought their dresses xP Sorry; I find that part kinda funny and really ironic.)**

"C'mon, let's get to breakfast." Ginny said, getting up from her comfy spot on the floor.

They took their seats in the great hall beside Harry and Ron. Suddenly, all conversations stopped as Blaise stood up on the Slytherin table and cleared his throat, looking very nervous while Draco and Pansy snickered at him.

"I- Blaise Nathaniel Zabini of Slytherin- am in love with Ginerva Weasley of Gryffindor. And I don't care what anyone thinks!" Blaise announced proudly, and stepped down from the table, walking over to the Gryffindor one and pulling a scarlet Ginny to her feet, kissing her passionately. Half of the school cooed while the Slytherins' glared at the couple.

Later that day, Draco was walking in the halls when he crashed into Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil- Gryffindors- causing them to drop their books.

He was about to sneer at them when he remembered his dare. Fuck!

"My apologies, ladies. Here, let me help you." He said, forcing a smile and bending down to help pick up their books, cursing inside his head all the while, as he ignored their shocked looks. Stupid bitches. Should watch where they're going. Merlin.

"Have a good day, ladies." Draco murmured, forcing another smile. Boy, this was harder than it sounded. He heard them mumbling abut how Hermione must have had an effect on him, either that or he fell off the astronomy tower and bumped his head; hard.

Hermione, Ginny, Pansy and Natalie were all in Hermione's dorm getting ready for the ball. Hermione left her curly hair loose, a few strands framing her face. She wore her new red dress, with a silver necklace that had a lion on it with dangling silver earrings. Pansy had chosen a deep blue dress that was strapless and sparkling. She curled her black hair. Natalie wore a spaghetti strap gown that was black and brought out her curves. She'd pulled her hair back into a bun with a few blonde strands framing her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Ginny had curled her long red hair into loose ringlets, and wore a gold necklace with a cross on it, as well as gold dangling earrings.

"I'm so excited!" Ginny exclaimed. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"I honestly can't believe I'm going to the dance with _Harry Potter!" _Natalie shrieked, giggling. "What would my _mother _say?!" She continued, and rolled her eyes bitterly. "Not like I care, she can say whatever the hell she wants. I've realized I obviously always was on the wrong side. Harry's really nice and Voldemort's just a bloody asshole. I'm glad I've changed." Natalie smiled. Pansy smiled too and silently agreed with her. Hermione and Ginny grinned broadly.

"Harry's a great guy. Even though he's so famous, he _hates _all the attention. Anybody else would have been in their glory to have been in the triwizarding tournament or have met and been favored by Gilderoy Lockhart, but not Harry. He never was." Hermione said, smiling softly yet sadly. "The war is going to change everything."

"I'm scared; but we have to be strong Mione. For Harry." Ginny said, placing a hand on the older girls forearm.

"Of course, Gin. Harry needs us the most. Anyway, let's talk about happier topics. Like when are those damn boys going to get here?" Hermione cried, frustrated. As if on cue, the portrait to the common room opened and the girls heard the boys arguing about something. They decided to listen in.

"Mione'll look the hottest. No matter what you guys think." Hermione heard Draco say. She smiled.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that, Malfoy. 'Cause I know Gin will look _brilliant _tonight. Even better than your girlfriend." They heard Blaise argue with Draco. Ginny snickered.

"Will you two grow up?! If the girls heard you right now…they'd call you immature, so stop." Harry hissed at the two other boys. "Girls? Are you ready yet?"

"We're coming, Harry." Hermione cried, giggling softly. She led the other girls down the stairs and into the common room.

Draco was wearing black dress robes and had his messy blonde hair brushed, for once. Blaise was wearing dark green dress robes and had spiked his brown hair. Harry had chosen black and red dress robes and had kept his black hair messy, probably not by choice though. Ron was wearing red dress robes and kept his hair messy.

"Hermione, you look _amazing._" Draco whispered, taking her hand and kissing it. She giggled. "So do you, Draco." She whispered back. He pulled her to him and kissed her lips lightly.

"Are you two ready? Or will you be another 5 minutes?" Blaise complained, annoyed.

"Ahh, give us another 5 minutes." Draco said, smirking and leading them all out of the common room.

They reached the Great Hall and saw that there was a mistletoe right above the entrance to the great hall. Draco stopped directly under it and grabbed Hermione's waist and kissed her passionately. She giggled.

Blaise did the same to Ginny as Pansy kissed Ron. Harry and Natalie stood awkwardly underneath it. Finally, as Harry was trying to decide what to do, he felt a jinx hit him and push him towards Natalie. His hands landed on her waist as she laid her hands on his chest. He smiled shyly and gathering his last bit of courage, bent down and captured her lips with his.

"Aww!" Hermione cooed. It was her who cast the jinx on Harry. Harry obviously knew this as he pulled away and he playfully tapped Hermione lightly on the arm as if she were a young child who had done something bad. She however just smiled innocently and grabbed Draco's arm to go dance.

"Hello Hogwarts. Welcome to the Christmas Ball! We have a few things as entertainment tonight, such as swapping dance partners and maybe some other activities." Dumbledore spoke from the front of the great hall.

A song that Hermione knew and liked came on and she dragged Draco to the dance floor to dance.

"Time to swap partners, students!" Dumbledore called after a while. Hermione felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see Blaise holding a hand out to her, she smiled and with one last look at Draco, took his hand and allowed Blaise to lead her to the dance floor. Draco asked Ginny to dance, while Ron asked Natalie and Harry asked Pansy. Hermione found herself dancing with everybody that night. After Blaise, she danced with Harry, and then Ron, and then Neville and Seamus. And then finally, she was back with Draco. She smiled at him.

As the end of the ball approached, Draco and Hermione went for a short walk by the lake.

"Mione, I have something to-er tell you." Draco began, softly. Hermione could tell he was nervous about something. She smiled softly and took his hands.

"What is it, Draco?" She replied. He smiled softly and reached into his pocket to pull out a velvet box. He opened it and she gasped. It was a beautiful gold ring that had a diamond that was huge, it must have been expensive.

"Hermione, I-I think I'm in love with you. I never thought I'd hear myself say that but I think it's true. It's been true all along, I just kept denying it and refused to see the truth, that I-Draco Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin am in love with some beautiful girl who was my enemy all these years." He paused, and Hermione gasped softly. "This is a promise ring that I'm giving to you because I'll love you forever Hermione Granger. Even if you don't love me, I'll still want you to have this ring." Draco whispered, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione whispered back, tears forming in her honey coloured eyes. He searched her eyes nervously, awaiting her reply. "I love you too!" She finally cried and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. His eyes widened and he smiled through the kiss. This was the happiest moment of his life. He'd been planning on giving Hermione the ring since after their visit to Hogsmeade when he finally realized his true feelings for her. He was in love with a Gryffindor; but he didn't care, because it was the truth and he meant everything he told her; he would _always _love her and he would _always _be there to protect her. He loved Hermione Jane Granger.

**_A.N: Aww, ever cute, huh? I like it. Draco confesses his true feelings to the Gryffindor princess! xD Its so adorable. I realized I kinda got into the romance part a lil quick, like with Draco already admitinghe loves her, but they HAVE known each other for 7 years..I mean so it did kinda take em a long time to finally realize theyre meant for each other..even if it's not gunna happen like that in the real books. Ever sad. But oh well. Theyre in love. xD _**

**_Next Chapter Called: The Holidays At Malfoy Manor_**

**_Preview?_**

_"Hermione! Run! Don't worry about me, just _leave _the manor! Just get out of here as fast as you possibly can! __He's here!" _

**_Review if you want! _**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**


	12. Chapter 12: The Holidays At Malfoy Manor

_**A.N: Here it is. xD Hope you like it xD Oh yeah, this chapter contains physical and child abuse, im not sure if i should have to change the rating..or not. but lemme know if you think i should. its not too physical, although in like the next chapter it may be. So read and review! xD Love yahs all! And btw, FIFTY REVIEWS!! Im so proud. Wipes away a tear lol. Love yahs. x0x**_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own it. _**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**

__

__

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 12: The Holidays at Malfoy Manor_

Hermione slept in the next morning, feeling happy and refreshed. The night before was perfect, although she still couldn't believe Draco had said he loved her. But it wasn't a dream, and she knew that for sure as she looked at the brilliant ring on her right ring finger.

She sighed and got out of bed, heading to the shower but stopped when she heard it already running. Draco was in it. Instead, she went to her trunk, took out her clothes for the day and packed everything she would need for the holidays as today was the day she would be leaving with Draco for Malfoy Manor.

She heard the shower turn off and Draco stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom on accident, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Oops." He laughed gently. "Wrong door."

She smiled and blushed; he had a really broad chest and tight stomach. Very muscular. He blushed lightly, and turned quickly so she wouldn't see it and went back through the bathroom to his room. She giggled.

An hour later, after she'd showered and was finally ready, she and Draco stepped out of their cozy common room to head to the train. They caught up with Ron, Harry, Blaise and Ginny. Ginny had invited Blaise to go to the Burrow with them for the holidays. Harry was also going to the Burrow.

"Hermione!" Ron cried and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She smiled. "I'll miss you too, Ronald." She giggled.

"Be careful, Mione." Ginny said, also throwing her arms around Hermione in a hug.

"I'll see you guys in a week, remember? We're coming back early to train for the war?" Hermione laughed. Dumbledore wanted them all back at Hogwarts to start their training for the final war. So, everyone who was in the DA in fifth year would be there, as well as Pansy, Draco, Natalie and Blaise and some other students.

"Yes, but we'll still miss you." Harry said, giving her a hug too. Blaise clapped Draco on the back.

"See ya soon, mate." Blaise said. Draco smirked. "Have fun, Zabini." He replied. The train slowed to a stop finally at the station. The six teenagers separated.

"You can apparate, right?" Draco asked Hermione. She nodded. "Okay, because we're apparating just outside of Malfoy Manor. Just picture a large mansion with a gate in front that says in large letters: MALFOY MANOR. Alright?" She nodded again. He told her to go first, so she pictured what he told her to picture and felt the familiar sense of being pulled around her naval. In seconds, she appeared in front of a large gate. Half a millisecond later, Draco appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." He whispered in her ear. The gates opened and they walked up a long walkway to a large grey mansion. She gasped, it was huge. She knew the Malfoys' had money but this was more than she expected. The manor had a garden surrounding the outside of it and had stairs leading up to the main doors. They walked up to the doors and Draco unlocked it. She thought the outside of the house was gorgeous, but her mouth literally hit the floor when she walked in. The front walkway was rather large and had a rivaling staircase flowing up to the higher floors. The main floor had a dining room that was huge, the kitchens where the house elves were busy preparing the supper for the two teenagers, and there was a large sitting room. The second floor had a large ballroom and a study with two offices which she assumed belonged to Lucius Malfoy. The third floor had bedrooms and Draco showed her to hers. It was directly across from his bedroom and was beautiful! It had a large canopy, queen sized bed and a walk in closet with double doors that had a full length mirror on the outside. The room had an attached bathroom with a large bathtub and a separate shower.

"Do you like it?" Draco whispered, half smirking. She gasped again and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No," She whispered back shaking her head, his eyes widened in surprise. "I _love _it." She continued and kissed him passionately as he relaxed.

"It's so beautiful, Draco." She murmured. He smiled and nodded. "I love it here, but only when he's not here." He said. She smiled. She went to the large window at the end of the hall, and saw that it overlooked his backyard; which was the size of _two _quidditch pitches. She saw that he also had a large lake in his backyard that was gorgeous.

"C'mon, dinner is ready." He said, taking her hand and leading her back downstairs to the dining room where a large gourmet meal was prepared.

"I have a surprise," Draco smiled.

"I've had enough, really Draco. You've amazed me." Hermione laughed.

"But you'll like this one." He whispered, winking. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Dobby!" Hermione cried.

"Miss Granger, Dobby is pleased to see you here at Master Malfoy's manor. Master Malfoy had Dobby come here from Hogwarts to spend Christmas with you. Dobby is very pleased, very pleased." The little house elf cried, smiling broadly. She laughed and hugged Draco.

"You're amazing." She cried, kissing his cheek.

"C'mon, let's eat. I'm sure you're starving. I am." Draco said, smiling again.

"I was thinking that sometime during the holidays we could invite Blaise and Ginny over for a little while, maybe just after Christmas before we go back to Hogwarts for training." Draco suggested, looking at Hermione as he buttered a bread roll.

She smiled as she drank her pumpkin juice. "That would be lovely." He smiled too.

_**xXx**_

Later that day, Draco decided to take Hermione to Diagon Alley to go Christmas shopping. She agreed.

"I have to get something for Ron, Harry, Ginny, you of course, and maybe something for Blaise, Natalie and Pansy as well, as they're becoming good friends." Hermione said, smiling excitedly.

Draco laughed. "I already know what I'm getting you, and I have to get Blaise and Pansy something, as well as my cousin. I might get something for Ginny, but I'm not so sure about Potter and Weasley. I mean, I can tolerate them now and their not so bad anymore, but we're still not exactly friends." He said, grimacing. She smiled.

"It's alright, I never expected you to get them anything as they probably wouldn't even think about getting you anything either. Harry might, but I highly doubt Ron would. But I can see Ginny getting something for you." Hermione giggled.

Hermione picked out a new quidditch book for Harry and a poster of that one quidditch team that Ron loved for Ron. **(A/N: I think its Chuddley Canons but I'm not completely sure, lol.)** She got Ginny a set of silver earrings that came with a necklace and bracelets. She needed Draco's help to figure out what she should get for Blaise, Natalie and Pansy.

"Well, anything to do with quidditch, Blaise loves. And Pansy loves make up or jewelry or perfume or anything girly. And Natalie likes quidditch and sweets like candy or chocolate." Draco said, after thinking for a bit.

Hermione nodded. "Okay." She said.

"Now, I have a question for you. What would Ginny want?" Draco asked.

"Ginny loves quidditch, jewelry, books, and make up I guess." Hermione said and told him what she got for Ginny. He nodded.

Hermione got a broom cleaning kit for Blaise like she did for Harry in his third year **(A/N I think it was third.)** and decided on a pair of green dangling earrings for Pansy as well as a makeup kit that came with a handheld mirror. For Natalie, she got a box of chocolate frogs, with green earrings as well, and a book on quidditch. Now, she shooed Draco away so she could get his gift. Once she had bought it, she went to find Draco at Flourish and Blotts where she said she'd meet him. He showed her what he got for everybody; except her own gift of course.

"I got Blaise a new set of robes because he said he needed one, and a quidditch book. I got Pansy jewelry and make up, and I got my cousin chocolate and jewelry. I got Ginny a quidditch book and make up." He said, showing her his purchases. She told him what she'd gotten.

By the time they returned to the Manor, it was a little after ten o'clock. Hermione tried to hide a yawn.

"I think it's time to get to bed. We had a big day and I'm sure you're tired." Draco said, smiling at her. She nodded and together they went up the stairs to end the day.

The next day, Hermione received a letter from Harry.

_Dear Hermione, _

_How's your stay at Malfoy Manor going? Have you done your Christmas shopping yet? I imagine you have. Everything's great here at the Burrow and all of the Weasleys' miss you. Mrs. Weasley has taken to Blaise well. I hope you're having fun. Anyway, I'm writing to tell you that Bill and Fleur are holding a Christmas party at their house this Friday night and you and Draco are invited. It should be fun. They have some great news for us, as do Remus and Tonks. I wonder what Remus is going to tell us. I can already imagine what Bill and Fleur's news is. Fleur is probably pregnant, as they did have their wedding last summer. It wouldn't surprise me if she was. But anyway, I'll talk to you later for now. We all hope you can come to the Christmas party, Natalie and Pansy are coming. Mrs. Weasley really wants you to go so she can see you again. Fred and George want me to tell you they miss you being at the Burrow as now they don't have anyone to tell them off when they play a joke on Ron. Of course, there's still Mrs. Weasley but their used to her. Ron says hi, as does Ginny. And Blaise wants you to tell Draco he says hi. But yeah, I'll go now and talk to you soon, I hope. Take care Mione. Tell Draco we wish him well too. Please write back with your answer soon. _

_Love From, _

_Harry _

Hermione laughed as she read the letter. She left her bedroom and told Hedwig she'd write back later after she'd spoken to Draco.

She came downstairs to see Draco was already up; he was sitting on one of the couches in the sitting room, talking to an older man sitting on the other couch. He wore expensive dress robes and had a serious expression on his face; however his eyes widened in shock and confusion when he saw Hermione at Malfoy Manor.

"Good morning, Mione." Draco greeted as she took a seat beside him. She smiled. "Good morning, Draco."

"This is the minister for magic. I'm sure you've met him. Cornelius Fudge?" Draco said, gesturing to the other man. Hermione nodded.

"Hello, Minister." She said politely. He smiled wearily.

"Hello, Miss. Granger. It is a surprise seeing you here. Are you and Mister Malfoy…friends now?" The minister asked suspiciously. Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Minister. He didn't kidnap me. Draco and I are seeing each other." Hermione laughed. The minister relaxed and smiled too. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, I'm just not used to a pureblood- a Malfoy especially- and a muggle born witch together, I suppose. Does your father know of this, Mister Malfoy?" The Minister said.

"I suppose he does, but he hasn't talked to me since I left for Hogwarts so I'm not sure." Draco said, shrugging.

"So you don't know where the elder Malfoy is right now, then?" Fudge pressed. Draco shook his head.

"As far as I know, he won't be home for the holidays as he's out on business." Draco replied. The minister nodded. "Why do you need to see him?" Draco asked.

"Because, as much as I don't want to believe it, the headmaster of Hogwarts school, Albus Dumbledore is insisting that Lucius Malfoy- your father- is a deatheater and must be put away." Fudge answered, smiling sadly. "I refused to believe a deatheater was working under my own ministry."

"My father _is _a deatheater." Draco said coldly, his face holding no emotion. Fudge looked taken aback.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Draco nodded again.

"Positive. According to the house elves, he's out on business for the Dark Lord himself right now." Draco said firmly, his voice still cold. Hermione hadn't heard him this cold since the beginning of the school year.

"Er-okay then." Fudge muttered. "Well, Mister Malfoy, I must be going now. You two stay out of trouble you hear?"

"Yes sir." Hermione murmured. Fudge nodded. "I'll be off then. Have a good day, children." And with that, he disapparated out of the Manor.

"Are you hungry, Mione?" Draco asked. "Because the house elves made a large breakfast." He smiled. She laughed.

"Bill and Fleur Weasley have invited us to a Christmas party this weekend, do you want to go?" Hermione asked him. He thought for a minute.

"Are you sure they want me there?" He said, nervously. "I mean, don't the Weasley's hate my family?"

"They know that I'm with you, and if I can be with you, and Harry and Ron can accept it then so can the rest of the Weasleys." Hermione said. Before Draco could reply one of the house elves came in and whispered something to him that made his eyes widen in horror. He looked to Hermione, who raised her eyebrows questioningly. His hands shook.

"Hermione you need to get out of here." He said, his voice shaking. Her eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" She asked, shocked.

"Hermione, just get out of here and run! Disapparate to the burrow or fly or something just get the hell out of here!" Draco said, his voice becoming more frantic.

"Draco, why? If there's danger I don't want to leave you. If there's danger, I'll be here with you Draco." Hermione said, strongly; she was still confused.

"Hermione! Run! Don't worry about me, just _leave _the manor! Just get out of here as fast as you possibly can! He's _here!_" Draco cried pulling her to her feet. "He's coming; he's on his way home!"

"Your father?" Hermione cried, her eyes widening in horror as well.

"Yes! Go! Just get out of here! If he finds you here who knows what he'll do! Please, Hermione if you love me, you'll go!" Draco cried. He was getting desperate. He knew what his father was like.

"Draco, I can't leave you. What will he do to you?!" Hermione cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're in more danger than I am, and I care more for you than me!" Draco cried, tears were forming in his own eyes but he fought them back.

"Draco…" She started, and then threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Please, be careful. I love you and I'll be here for you." She whispered. "I'll be back." She promised, mumbling it under her breath so he couldn't hear her and protest. Tears were falling down her face now. She turned and ran upstairs to grab her stuff; Lucius couldn't find her stuff here. She quickly grabbed a parchment and wrote two words on it.

_HELP HIM! _

She gave the parchment to Hedwig and sent her off to give the letter to Harry. Then, just as she heard the front door slam open and heard Lucius Malfoy's cold voice call out to his son, she disapparated and appeared in front of the burrow. She must have looked a mess; tears streaming down her face and her clothes dirty.

"Hermione! Mione, is that you?" She turned and saw Fred Weasley walking up the driveway. She closed her eyes and nodded, more tears falling; she felt herself falling as blackness surrounded her. He swept her into his arms just before she hit the ground and carried her into the house, where Mrs. Weasley was standing at the door, frantic with worry.

"What's wrong with her?!" She shrieked, taking her from Fred. "Get me a cold cloth!" She ordered as she laid Hermione down on the couch. Ginny, Blaise, Harry and Ron came running down the stairs.

"Harry just got a letter from Hermione! Something's wrong, her and Malfoy are in trouble!" Ron yelled and stopped dead as he saw his mother sitting on the couch pressing a cold cloth to a familiar brunette's forehead.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ginny cried and ran over to help her mother. Hermione's eyes fluttered and flung open.

"Draco! Draco, we have to help him! No!" She cried, and tried to stand up but fell back on the couch.

"Shh, Hermione. You need to relax and tell us what's happened." Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"He's there. He came home early. Lucius Malfoy. Draco told me to leave, but I didn't want to leave him so I quickly wrote a note to Harry and sent it with Hedwig before apparating here." Hermione blurted out quickly. "We have to help him! He's in trouble! His father will hurt him! His father knows about us! Oh, I know he knows!"

"Calm down, Mione. Relax." Ginny ordered, taking the brunette's hand. Hermione broke down in sobs again. Harry looked to Ron.

"Should we go help Malfoy?" Ron asked, genuinely unsure. Harry shrugged.

"I suppose we should, for Hermione." Harry said softly, looking to the brunette.

"Of _course _we should!" Blaise bellowed. "Lucius will bloody kill him!"

"Okay, okay. We'll go!" Harry cried, holding up his hands in defense.

"I'm coming!" Hermione cried, recovering and standing up quickly.

"Oh, no you're not." Ginny said firmly, pushing Hermione back down.

"Yes, I am. I love him, Gin. He needs me as I need him. I'm going with them." Hermione said, softly yet firmly.

"It's too dangerous, Mione. You shouldn't come." Blaise said softly. "If Lucius sees you, he'll kill you on the spot."

"I don't care. I'm coming." Hermione said stubbornly. "I love him. I told him I'd be there for him. I'm coming."

"Fine, but we won't let anything happen to you, or else Draco would never forgive me." Blaise said. Ginny, Harry, and Ron all stood up.

"Oh, no you're not going Ginerva Weasley. It's way too dangerous." Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I don't care, mum. I have to go. I'm sixteen, I can take care of myself and I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." Ginny said, her eyes flashing stubbornly and angrily. With that said Ginny gripped Blaise's arm tightly and told him firmly to apparate, as she couldn't apparate herself because she didn't have her license yet. The two were gone with a pop, and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed after. Fred and George also went along.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"You're in love with a Gryffindor!" His father yelled. Draco glared at him. SMACK!

"Don't look at me like that!" His father yelled as Draco got up from the ground.

"You don't even know her!" Draco cried defiantly.

"She's a filthy half blood that will be good for the Dark Lord's side. You're a traitor, Draco. A TRAITOR! And the Dark Lord isn't happy with you! _Crucio!" _His father yelled and Draco screamed in agony, but bit down on his lip to stop. He tasted blood in his mouth as his lip started bleeding. His father would probably kill him tonight; it was what happened to traitors. He thought of Hermione as his world began to close from the pain he felt. Blackness surrounded him, as he tried to hold onto consciousness. In his head, or maybe it was just his imagination, he thought he heard Hermione crying his name. Something about saving Draco and that they had to help him. It was probably just his imagination; Hermione _couldn't _come here tonight. He told her not to. She wouldn't come. She couldn't. He heard his father laugh as Draco fell to the floor, unconscious.

**_A.N: Dont worry, I'm not that cold hearted. I won't kill Draco. I love him too much. xD Lol. Anyway. Hope you liked it, review please! xD _**

**_Next Chapter: Double Trouble and Heartaches_**

_"Draco, you can't leave me! Please, wake up. Wake up! This isn't a time to sleep! Wake up Draco! Please, don't leave me! I need you, I love you!" _

_**Hehe Im so evil. xD Review! **_


	13. Chapter 13: Double Trouble and Heartache

_**A.N: Heres what you've all been waiting for! The next chapter! Hehe. Enjoy. And I sorta had alil fun with the spells in this one..theres like 6 different spells being used that i got from the site called...**_

http:// w w w . v e r i t a s e r u m . c o m / i n f o / s p e l l s a n d c h a r m s . s h t m l

_**Take out the spaces..lol. Enjoy. Hehe. **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own it. _**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**

_**Dark Secrets**_

_Chapter 13: Double Trouble and Heartaches_

They apparated right outside of Malfoy Manor. Hermione took off running towards the doors, but Harry grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back, whispering in her ear.

"Hermione, you have to wait. We must take them by surprise and see how many death eaters may be there or if it's just Lucius." He said. She nodded, silent tears falling down her cheek.

"I'm pretty sure that it's just Lucius. I only heard him enter the house, and Draco said that he was on his way home early." Hermione said her voice no more than a whisper. Harry nodded. He's acting very mature, this'll be good for the war; Hermione thought, sadly.

"We should still try to take him by surprise then, although he shouldn't stand a chance against us all." Harry said, looking to the other six teenagers. Blaise, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, Ron, and Hermione all looked to him for further orders.

"Right then, we should just try to sneak into the house using the front doors, Hermione I'm sure you remember your way around the house?" Harry said, looking to the brunette. She nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's go kick some Lucius Malfoy's butt! I've wanted to do that since the moment I saw him in second year." Harry smiled weakly and turned towards the manor, the others following. "Mrs. Weasley told me that she's contacting the order, and Dumbledore should be on his way." Harry said quietly as they reached the house. "So be careful, group. As of right now, it's just us. We should stick together." Harry said bravely. Hermione nodded silently, as more tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

Harry pushed open the door quietly and Hermione thanked Merlin that it didn't squeak. As soon as they opened the door, they heard a boy screaming and a cold laughter ringing through the manor.

"Draco!" Hermione whispered and pushed past Harry. He grabbed her arm and put a finger to his and her lips. She closed her eyes and nodded, trying to block out the screams.

"They sound like their coming from that door." Harry said, pointing to the door directly to their right.

"I've never even seen that there before!" Hermione whispered, shocked. Harry nodded and quietly reached out and put his hand on the doorknob, with his other hand holding his wand. All of the teenagers had their wands at the ready. Harry took a deep breath and held it and then opened the door.

They immediately noticed the room smelled like dried blood and was really dark. It was like some sort of dungeon. Hermione realized why Draco must not have shown it to her. It was a creepy place. The screams got louder as the teenagers descended the stairs. Then they faded and came to an end. Hermione saw two figures at the end of a long corridor. One was lying on the ground and the other was above it, pointing a wand at it. She caught a glimpse of long blonde hair pulled back into a pony with a bow, on the standing figure and realized who it was. She bit back her gasp. Lucius Malfoy is about to kill his son! Tears sprang to her eyes and before Harry could stop her, she aimed her wand at Lucius, taking about three strides toward him.

Lucius, noticing the movement, turned and set his cold grey eyes on her. His eyes narrowed in anger as he saw her and the rest of the students behind her.

Her wand hand was shaking as she pointed it at Lucius. "Get the hell away from him, Lucius." She said, surprised at how cold her own voice sounded, even though it was shaking.

"Now, why would I do that Granger?" Lucius sneered. "It is because of you that I am forced to punish my traitor of a son like this."

"Because if you don't then I will hex you into oblivion." Hermione snarled, her honey eyes flashing angrily. Harry stepped up beside her and aimed his wand at Lucius as well. Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"Playing the brave one again, are we Potter?" Lucius sneered, smirking. "Have to protect your little girlfriend?"

"Shut it Malfoy, and step away from your son." Harry said coldly. Lucius just sneered.

"Since when do you care what happens to my son, Potter? What I do with him is _none _of your concern." Lucius snarled.

"_Stupefy!" _Harry snarled back, but Lucius saw it coming.

"_Protego!" _The spell did nothing to Lucius as he quickly repelled it. Harry growled. But as Lucius concentrated his attention on Harry, he never saw the spell coming from Hermione.

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _She called and the spell hit the elder Malfoy, causing his legs to bind together and for him to fall flat on his face. Harry gave her a well done look. She smiled weakly.

"_Incarcerous!" _She called and ropes flew out of her wand, tying Lucius' arms and legs together. She then, knowing Lucius was taken care of, ran to Draco.

"Draco, come on wake up!" She cried. He didn't move. She lightly shook him, but he still didn't move. "Draco, you can't leave me! Please, wake up. Wake up! This isn't a time to sleep! Wake up Draco! Please, don't leave me! I need you, I love you!" Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face. Ginny ran over to her.

"_Ennervate!_" The red head whispered, pointing her wand at Draco. The blonde's eyes flung open and he sat up slowly, looking around.

"Her-Hermione?" He whispered. She embraced him in a hug, more tears falling down her cheeks. She smiled. "Draco! Oh, Draco you're okay!"

"What happened?" He asked and then looked and saw his father lying on the ground with Harry and the others surrounding him.

"_Expelliarmus." _Harry said, and Lucius' wand flew to Harry. He was taking any precautions. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Lucius sneered.

"My friends have come!" He cried, smirking. Harry's eyes widened and he whipped around, facing the dungeon doors. The others did the same, and Hermione helped Draco to his feet.

They heard footsteps and then voices, and curses. There were bright flashes as spells were being thrown.

"NO! Dumbledore can't be here!" Lucius cried. Harry smirked.

"Of course he can, you didn't honestly think he'd let his best students come out here alone, did you?" Hermione sneered before Harry could reply to Lucius. Lucius shut his mouth at that comment and just scowled.

"Mione, I told you not to come." Hermione heard Draco whisper weakly to her.

"If I hadn't of come, Draco he would have killed you!" She said firmly. The eight teenagers made their way up the dungeon stairs to join the battle going on upstairs; Draco took his father's wand from Harry.

They saw Dumbledore immediately; he was fighting with a death eater that Draco recognized as Rudolphus Lestrange; Natalie's father and his uncle. By the look of it, Dumbledore was winning the battle. Remus Lupin was fighting Crabbe's father. And there were other members of the order there; like McGonagall, Mad Eye Moody, Draco's cousin Tonks, Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley, and Snape.

Blaise's uncle came up to Blaise and aimed his wand at him.

"So I hear you've become a traitor, like young Malfoy here, Blaise. You're just as rotten as your parents!" His uncle yelled. Blaise's face went red.

"Don't talk about my parents, Uncle Jeff." Blaise warned, angrily.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gunna do 'bout it, Blaisey?" His uncle taunted.

"_Furnunculus!" _Blaise yelled and the spell hit his uncle, causing boils and burns to blister all over Jeff Zabini's face. His uncle screamed, as the boils burned. Blaise smiled innocently.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Blaise called and his uncle froze in mid way of clawing his face. "_Expelliarmus!" _Blaise snarled and caught his uncle's wand.

"ENOUGH! Death eaters, APPARATE!" One of the lead death eaters called as he realized they were losing the battle.

"We'll be back, Albus. Don't you worry. The final battle _will _be soon, and the Dark Lord will succeed." The lead death eater called as he and his fellow death eaters disappeared. There were only a few that were petrified and couldn't move; such as Blaise's uncle, Rudolphus Lestrange, Crabbe's father, and Pansy's step father. The four death eaters were bound and brought to the ministry to be taken to Azkaban, as well as Draco's father. Hermione realized that her father hadn't come tonight; probably sitting back at "headquarters" waiting hand and feet on his "precious" lord, Hermione thought bitterly.

"Are you kids alright?" Remus asked them. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine." Harry said quietly.

"Good, we're taking you back to Hogwarts to begin training. Who knows when the war will be now. I'm sorry children, but you'll have to spend Christmas at Hogwarts this year. You don't have to, but if you want to help in the war, then it is a must." Said Professor McGonagall sadly. She smiled weakly. "But you all did a very good job tonight, so your training shouldn't be too hard."

The eight teenagers nodded sadly. "Professor, do you mind if we all share a dorm and common room? Just so that we can be together? I mean, we've been through a lot and we need to be together." Hermione said.

"Very well. It would be better for all of your safety." McGonagall agreed. Together, they all headed back to the ministry car that would take them to Hogwarts. Draco quickly wrote a letter to Pansy and Natalie, explaining. He said they were to come if they were participating in the war.

"Mione, thanks for coming tonight. You and everybody else saved my life." Draco whispered to the brunette as he pulled her away from the group. She smiled sadly.

"Draco, you don't have to thank me. I love you; otherwise I wouldn't have cared so much." She kissed him. "I'm so glad you're okay." She gasped as she glimpsed his arm. It was cut up badly. "Here, let me tend to that." She said quietly, lightly grabbing his arm. "It's not that bad, really Hermione." Draco protested, but she shook her head.

"This might sting a tad," she said, as she pulled out her want. "_Scourgify!" _She muttered, cleaning his wound. He winced, but gritted his teeth.

"_Ferula!" _She murmured next and bandages wrapped themselves around his arm.

"Thanks," He said, kissing her lightly. "You're such a brilliant witch, Mione. Did I ever apologize for making fun of you all these years?"

"You may have, but I don't remember." She smiled coyly, and then smirked. He sighed.

"I'm very, truly, absolutely, and terribly sorry for making fun of you all these years. I guess I was just blinded by your beauty." He said, smiling. She blushed and tapped his arm. "I accept your apology." She smiled. He kissed her.

**_A.N: Dont worry its not over! Lol. Hope you liked it. Review. xD _**

**_Wait, do you guys want to read about the training or should i skip it and go back to the school year? Its your choice. But I need to know so I can write the next chapter. Lol. Buhbyez for now. x0x x0x _**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**


	14. Chapter 14:The Training Begins

_**A.N: Im really sorry it took so long. But here it is. Chapter 14..I think theres still gunna be a few more chapters yet and I'm thinking of doing a sequel once I'm done this one. And the sequel will have to do with their kids. Lol. But yeah. Here's Chapter 14. Read on and I hope you enjoy. xD **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own it. _**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**

_**Dark Secrets**_

_**Chapter 14: Beginning of Training and a Happy Christmas**_

Hermione gasped as she walked into the Great Hall. There were so many students there. Surely, with as many kids as there were, the good would win the war, she thought. But then again, Voldemort is a dark and powerful wizard with many powers and they must have a lot of deatheaters on their side. Hermione also heard that Voldemort was trying to turn the dementors against the aurors and convince them to take his side.

Hermione saw students from almost all houses- the only Slytherins there were Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Natalie-, there were students from Gryffindor, Ravenklaw and Hufflepuff, however they were only sixth and seventh years. Many aurors that Hermione knew were standing in the center of the Great Hall, like Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and her old professor Remus Lupin was there as well. Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of them, and she saw Professor McGonagall and their new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Hillgail. He had a head of full red hair and a beard to match; of course it wasn't nearly as long as Professor Dumbledore's but it came close. He had a rounding belly that he tried to hide with his robes, all in all, he was a great teacher, and he came close to rivaling with Professor Lupin from their third year.

The tables in the Great Hall had all been removed, leaving the floor clear and much more spacious to fit the number of witches and wizards in there and give them room to move and breathe. Hermione saw Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Natalie, Pansy and Ginny all standing to the right of the room and made her way over to them. She noticed Mad Eye Moody staring suspiciously at Draco, Pansy Blaise and Natalie, but Draco especially. Draco took her hand as she stood between him and Harry. She kissed his cheek lightly and smiled.

Dumbledore walked further into the center of the room and cleared his throat. Immediately, there was a great silence that came over the hall. Dumbledore surveyed the room, making eye contact with each and every student. Then he nodded.

"My students! I am so glad to see so many of here to defend your world from Lord Voldemort. It will be my duty to properly train each and every one of you so you are ready to battle against him and his followers in the final war. We need all the help we can get so as to defeat him. I will begin the training slowly, starting with the basics. We have aurors here as well as some of your teachers to help you train. I'm afraid I must start this meeting with bad news. My sources have told me that Voldemort has somehow managed to convince the Dementors to join his side in the war. So the Dementors guarding Azkaban have fled and all of the criminals locked up there have escaped." Dumbledore said, and there was a mumble of panicky voices going through the Great Hall. He waited for everybody to calm down before speaking again. "Now, I must say we shall put this on hold and begin training as hard as we can for the final battle. We must not lose this battle. Alastor, if you may." Dumbledore gestured to Moody and he nodded curtly and stepped forward.

"Students, I need not ask that you know what the unforgivable curses are? You are all in sixth and seventh year, so I do assume you have learned them already. However, the only one we shall enforce more training upon will be the imperio curse as you probably won't need to use the killing curse or torturing curse. We are the good side, so we won't sink as low as the Dark Lord and his followers by killing people. We stun them, make them unconscious or harmless, and send them to Azkaban. We think we should teach you how to ward off the imperious curse as in most of your fourth year. Only this time it will be stronger. We would try to help make you invincible to the torturing curse as well, but we think it is too dangerous to try on such young students, though I think it would do all you brats good to learn how to defend yourself against that curse." Moody mumbled the last part under his breath, so as not to earn a glare from McGonagall. "Today we will start with the basic stunning curses and teach you to learn to defend your self properly with more complicated spells than 'Expelliarmus'." Moody said. His glass eye rolled around in his head and landed on Draco and Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger. Come up here a minute. I need you for an example." Moody called. Hermione widened her eyes when Moody called her name, but she felt Draco squeeze her hand and stepped forward.

"I am sure you are all familiar with the spell, 'Protego'?" He said. Hermione and Draco both nodded. "Good. We'll start with that spell first. Mr. Malfoy, I want you to send a stunning spell towards Miss Granger. Granger, you repel it using 'Protego'." Draco gulped and nodded.

"Ready, Mione?" He asked. She smiled and nodded, raising her wand as he did with his.

"_Stupefy!" _Draco cried; at the same time that Hermione cried, "_Protego!" _The spell was quickly repelled.

"Good job. But would that simple charm work against a more powerful spell like the killing curse?" Moody asked gruffly. Hermione quickly shook her head.

"No, sir. The killing curse can not be repelled or blocked." She said. He nodded.

"Yes, Miss Granger. No one has ever survived from it- except Mr. Potter of course- but to this day they are still working on a way to block it. So, how do you think we are to protect ourselves against this particular curse?" Moody questioned. Hermione grimaced, uncertainty etched on her face. Draco smirked, a smug look on his face.

"Do you know, Mr. Malfoy?" Moody asked, surprised.

"Yes sir, I do. My _father _taught me when I was in 5th year." Draco said, spitting the word father out with venom.

"Would you care to tell us what it is, then?" Moody said, clearly irritated. Draco only grinned innocently. Hermione knew he still held a grudge against the auror for turning him into a ferret in fourth year, even though it was actually Barty Crouch Jr. that did it, not Moody.

"Well, according to what my father told me, we could protect our self from the Avada Kedavada curse by merely muttering a spell on our bodies before we go to war or to fight, that will protect us for only one time before it wears off, against the curse. I myself have never practiced it or used it, but my father said he used it once himself." Draco said smugly, loving the annoyed look on Moody's face.

"Yes well, you are correct. It is only useful for one time. That is bad news that the Dark side already knows it. And for 2 years at that. But however, we must start with practicing this complicated spell." Moody grumbled, still irritated. "The spell that must be chanted while pointing your wand at your body like so," He pointed his wand at himself, "and chant '_Defendom Repello Avada'." _Moody said and there was a bright flash of golden light before Moody was circled in a golden bubble for a split second and then everything was returned to normal.

"Now, Professor Hillgail, if you may?" Moody gestured to the red headed teacher who stepped forward with his wand out.

"Yes, of course, Alastor." There was a roughness in Hillgail's voice as he smiled tightly. Hermione got the impression the two wizards didn't like each other very much.

"Ready, Alastor?" He whispered. Moody nodded. "_Avada Kedavada!" _Hillgail cried, and a blast of green light shot toward Moody who was prepared for the blast, however it only disappeared once it hit him. Moody smiled coyly at Hillgail, as if saying 'Nice try'.

"As you see, the curse had no effect on me whatsoever." Moody said to the Hall. "I am not going to ask you to practice this curse as it is far too dangerous," Moody rolled his eyes and continued, "But before the war, each and every one of you will have this spell performed on as well as others that will protect you from stunning spells and jinxes." Moody said. "Now, that is all for today. You may all go back to your respected common rooms."

With that said, the noise in the hall rose a great amount as the students talked of the new things they learned that day. Draco, Blaise, Natalie, Pansy, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all rose and left the Great Hall, heading to their new common room that McGonagall had given to them, which was just a version of the Heads' common room only larger and with more rooms.

"Let's try to forget about the war for one day, guys. For Christmas day- tomorrow- let's just relax and enjoy what we can." Ginny suggested. Everyone agreed. Hermione was so glad it was Christmas tomorrow. That meant time to be happy, to have time to spend with her friends, and exchange their happiness and gifts.

There was a knock at their portrait and Harry went to open it. Remus Lupin and Tonks stepped in.

"Hello there, Harry." Remus greeted. Harry nodded and led them to the common room.

"Hello kids." Remus said to the rest of the students. They all smiled and greeted him back, Hermione and Ginny hugging both him and Tonks.

"We've got some news that we were supposed to share with ya at the Christmas Party Bill and Fleur were having, but as it's now cancelled, we'll tell ya now. Remus and I are getting married!" Tonks shrieked. Hermione gasped and threw her arms around Tonks in happiness.

"Oh, congratulations Tonks!" She cried. Ginny laughed, tears of happiness glistening in her eyes. Tonks showed the four girls surrounding her –Pansy and Natalie had come to congratulate her as well- the diamond on her finger. Remus was busy being clapped on the back and shaking hands with the four boys. Draco was smiling when Hermione caught his eye. She smiled back.

"When's the date?" Harry asked, grinning happily.

"We haven't set one yet, but it'll be after the war for sure." Remus said.

"This is great, Tonks! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny cried, Tonks smiled happily and nodded.

"Thanks, Gin. Your mother's been real supportive. She's already planning the wedding, even though it's not for miles away." Tonks laughed.

"Oh, and Bill wanted me to tell you all that he's going to be a dad." Remus said, his eyes twinkling. Ron shrieked and hugged Ginny.

"I'm gonna be an _uncle_!" Ron cried at the same time that Ginny did, except she said aunt instead of uncle. Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the back.

"Well, this is certainly a time of happiness." Draco said to Hermione. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Bill's going to be a dad, Remus is getting married, I could never be more happy for them." Hermione said and sighed happily. "I can't wait for tomorrow to come."

"Me neither." Draco whispered quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. She leant into him and sighed.

"This year has certainly been eventful." Hermione said, tiredly. Draco nodded.

"First, I find myself with you, the one person who I never thought I'd end up with and yet find myself falling deeper in love with you every day. And then I change sides, and go against my father, I almost get killed by my father; we fight a bunch of death eaters in my home, and then begin training for the war. Plus, Lupin gets married and the oldest Weasley becomes a dad. Yep, definitely eventful." Draco smiled, and kissed the brunette in his arms. She smiled and tried to hide a yawn.

"C'mon, I think we should get some rest." Draco said, and led Hermione to her room. She smiled gratefully as he laid her in her bed. He bent over her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. Sleep well, my angel." Draco whispered as she was already asleep. He smiled and went to his own bedroom.

The next morning came fast for Hermione. She woke up, and remembering it was Christmas day, stretched and quickly got showered and changed. Then, she descended her stairway to find she wasn't the only one awake. Harry was sitting on the couch staring at the fire.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." She smiled. He grinned and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Mione. I'm waiting for everyone else to get out of bed before I open my gifts." He said, smiling. She nodded, and narrowed her eyes.

"It's Christmas. They can't sleep in on Christmas." She said, and clasped her hands together evilly. Harry understood her idea and shook his head, chuckling.

"I'll go get Ron, Natalie and Blaise. You take Draco, Pansy and Ginny." He said, smiling as widely as she was. She nodded eagerly and set off to Ginny's room.

"Oh, Gin-Bug! Ginny Binny! It's time to get up!" Hermione sang out as she walked into the room. The red head threw a pillow over her head and rolled over.

"C'mon, Ginny. It's Christmas!" Hermione cried. She heard the red head mumble for her to go away.

"Now, that's no way to talk on Christmas, c'mon Gin. Get up." Hermione said, smiling. Ginny shook her head. "Fine. Take the hard way." Hermione muttered and went right up to the red head's ear.

"GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY ARSE!" Hermione roared in Ginny's ear. Ginny shrieked and got out of bed.

"HERMIONE! That was my ear!" Ginny yelled, covering her ear.

"You had the choice of easy or hard. Not my fault you picked hard. Oh, and happy Christmas, Gin." Hermione said sweetly as she left the room and headed for Pansy's room. She heard Ron yelling at Harry and saw Harry exit Ron's room smiling, and then he went into Blaise's room.

"Good morning Pansy." Hermione said, happily to the black haired girl in bed. "What are you doing still in bed? It's Christmas."

"Go away, Mione." Pansy said deadly. Hermione only smiled more and went into the washroom and grabbed a bucket. After filling the bucket with ice cold water, she even added ice cubes to it, she went back to Pansy's room and dumped it over the black haired girl's head.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Pansy shrieked, jumping out of bed. "What did you do that for?!"

"To get you lazy bum out of bed, silly." Hermione said, smiling innocently. "Happy Christmas, Pansy." She said, and heard Pansy mumble something about revenge. Hermione just smiled more and made her way to her boyfriend's room, who must have heard the noise going on and knew he was next.

"Oh Drakie-Poo!" Hermione cried, entering his room and mocking Pansy in fifth year. He grumbled. "Go 'way Pansy."

"I am terribly insulted, Draco." Hermione said, more sternly. He only grumbled some more.

"C'mon, Draco. It's time to get up." She said, smiling. He mumbled something incoherently and rolled over. "Fine, you had your choice just like Ginny." Hermione smirked and took a running start from his bedroom door. She ran and jumped right on top of the Slytherin, straddling him as he lay on his stomach. He groaned.

"GOOD MORNING, DRACO!" She hollered, happily. "Don't you _love _Christmas?!" She whispered in his ear. He groaned some more and called her something nasty. Her mouth dropped. "Is that so?" She asked coyly. He grimaced.

"Mione, get off me." He grunted between gritted teeth, trying to breathe.

"And what if I don't?" She challenged, smirking.

"I'll make you." He threatened. She smirked more. "Try me." She said. Next thing she knew, she was laying on her back, staring into a pair of flashing silver eyes. Her own eyes widened. He smirked.

"I won." He said smugly.

"Maybe so, but I got you out of bed." She said, smirking again. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you did. But I'll have my revenge. You just wait." He threatened. She pretended to tremble.

"I'm so scared." She said, and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, he got off of her and stood up, but bent back down and picked her up as she tried to get off the bed. He swung her around and kissed her.

"Happy Christmas, my love." He whispered, kissing her cheeks and lips. She giggled and he put her down.

"Happy Christmas to you too." She said. "Oh, will you protect me?"

"From what?" He asked her.

"Not what, who. Pansy wants revenge on me for dumping ice cold water on her to get her out of bed." Hermione said, looking scared.

"Nope. I won't protect you from that. You deserve it." He smirked. She whimpered.

"But it's Christmas!" She whined. He shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving her pretending to pout. He liked her in this mood, she was giddy. Boy, did he love Christmases with Hermione, only next time he'll remember to wake up _before _her so as to save himself. He laughed out loud at his thoughts. As he walked into the common room he saw Blaise was up but grumbling and shooting glares at Harry. Ron was complaining about his grumbling stomach and how hungry he was. Natalie was up as well, and she was giddy like Hermione and was giggling non stop as she sat on Harry's lap. Harry kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her face go crimson. Boy, everyone was really different on Christmas.

He heard Ginny come down behind him, her face flushed and angry. She glared at the brunette standing behind Draco.

"Just you wait, Mione. You're in for it." Hermione smiled innocently at the red head's threats. Pansy came down next, only she must have remembered it was Christmas and was happier than she probably was when Hermione first woke her. Pansy went to the couch and sat beside Ron, lightly kissing his cheek. Draco smiled and turned and scooped up the brunette behind him and carried her to the couch. She laughed and kissed him passionately.

They all started opening their gifts. Hermione got new books from Harry, Ron and Ginny. She got jewelry from Pansy and Natalie. Blaise got her some make up. Finally she was opening Draco's gift. He was watching her eagerly for her reaction.

She gasped as she opened the box. It was a silver locket. "Open it." Draco whispered. She did so, and saw a picture of her and him together in it. Tears glistened in her eyes as she turned to the Slytherin. "It's beautiful, Draco." She whispered and threw her arms around him in a passionate kiss.

Draco opened all his gifts. He opened his own gift from Hermione and saw her biting her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She smiled weakly at him. "Nothing, I'm just worried you won't like it."

I'll like anything that comes from you. I love you, Mione and I don't care about gifts. The best gift I can ever receive from you is your love." He whispered and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her. She smiled. "Go on, open it." She urged. He smiled and ripped open the wrapping paper. He smiled as he flipped through a photo album filled with pictures of him, her, Blaise and Ginny, Pansy, Natalie, and some of all the things he liked. There were pictures of Professor Snape, who she knew was his guardian, and the last picture was a picture of him and her kissing in front of the lake.

"I love it, Mione. It holds so many memories. I'll treasure it forever." He whispered and kissed her gently, putting all of his love into the kiss. She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, Draco." She said.

"And I love you, Mione. Happy Christmas." He said, smiling.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." She whispered and rested her head against his chest.

_**A.N: Yeah only a few more chapters to go I think. One of them will be the war. Anywayy yeah, Review if you want and I hope you liked it. I hope that thing about the Avada Kedavada curse is believable, I know there's suppose to be no way to block or repel the curse, but this is my story. And I wanted them to be able to protect themselves somehow. Love you all my reviewers xD **_


	15. Chapter 15: A Big Surprise

_**A.N: Heres the next chapter. Enjoy. The war is the next chapter. Then there'll be an epilogue. Then you'll have to look out for the sequel x) lol. Read and Review. **_

**_Disclaimer: You know the drill. Dont own it. _**

__

__

_**Dark Secrets**_

_**Chapter 15: A Big Surprise**_

The Christmas feast was spectacular. Draco had never had such a wonderful Christmas and he had something planned that would make it far more spectacular. He just didn't know whether it was a good time to do it, but then he decided that he should as he may not get another chance after the war. He sighed and Hermione looked up at him, from her conversation with Ginny. Her eyes were so full of warmth and happiness. He couldn't believe he had fallen in love with a Gryffindor. And _her _at that. But he did and he's happy with her and that's all that matters. If somebody had of told him at the beginning of the year that he was going to fall in love with Hermione Granger he would have laughed at them and then cursed them.

He smiled at her and she took his hand. Draco joined in on the conversation with Harry and Ron- about Quidditch of course. They were actually having a civil conversation and he was _enjoying _it. He never thought he'd see the day. He could tell Ron thought the same thing as his expression was of puzzlement for a moment before he shrugged and laughed at Harry. Draco smiled again.

Dumbledore stood up to make his toast, tapping lightly on his wine glass and looking down at the students in the Great Hall through his glasses. "I must admit I have never had Christmas with almost the whole school here before, but I rather enjoy it I must say. It's friendly and full of happiness. Christmas is a time for us all to share and forget our worries for the time being. You will all be returning to classes the day after tomorrow and the rest of the students still at home will be returning back to Hogwarts. The training has gone fairly well, and I am sure you have all been taught well and will be ready for the final war. But now, off of those unhappy events and on to the feast! Tuck in and happy Christmas!" There was a loud round of applause as Dumbledore finished his toast and the food began appearing. It was a magical night, indeed. Dumbledore was right, never had there been so many students at Hogwarts during Christmas.

Soon, it was time to go back to their rooms. No body wanted to leave the cozy Great Hall but was all tired from the long and exciting Christmas, so they all headed back to their common rooms. Draco swept Hermione into his arms and carried her to their common room. She giggled and settled herself in the crook of his neck.

"The holidays went by so fast." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded, and kissed her.

"I can't believe classes start in 2 days." Draco said.

"I know. For once in my whole life at Hogwarts, I don't _want _them to start again." Hermione whispered, horrified. Draco chuckled.

"That's one you never thought you'd hear. The day that Hermione Granger doesn't want to go back to class is the day we all thought Snape would smile; that hasn't happened yet though." Draco teased her, she glared at him playfully.

"That's it, no more kisses for you." She said, smirking. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so?" He whispered his voice dangerously low. Hermione's eyes widened but she kept her tones to match his.

"Yes, it is." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, what about if I do this?" He said and pretended to drop her from his arms, and then caught her again. She shrieked and threw her arms farther around his neck. He smirked.

"That won't work; it just scares me." She said, triumphantly. He smirked again and had an idea. She saw the look in his eyes and widened her own eyes again.

"I could always _seduce _you." He said arching his eyebrows.

"Try me." She challenged. He lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed her lightly and then moved to her ear lobe gently nibbling on it. She held back a moan. He smirked even more. He kissed her everywhere, always avoiding her lips. He saw her growing agitated every time he skipped them.

"It's hard not to kiss me, isn't it?" He teased, cockily. She narrowed her eyes and then gave in, pulling his face to hers and kissing him on the lips fiercely. He smiled through the kiss and knew he had won. He was still smiling as he let her climb out of his arms when they reached the portrait.

"That's just because you're so damn hot." She muttered under her breath, thinking he couldn't hear her.

"What was that, my love?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking. "I do believe you're 'so damn hot' too, but I manage to keep my hands off of you."

She was speechless for a moment, before regaining her composure. "Draco Malfoy, you are an arrogant prick." She said, and narrowed her eyes. He grinned. "You don't need to tell me that."

She gasped and playfully shoved him. He grinned and picked her up again, swinging her around and kissing her firmly on the lips. "I love you, Mione." He whispered. He saw her smile.

"I love you too, Draco." She whispered back. They entered the portrait together and saw everyone had already gone to bed.

The next day, Draco was up earlier than Hermione. So he showered and then went down to the common room to wait for her before breakfast. He saw Harry was down there too, waiting for Natalie. Draco took a seat on the couch across from him. Potter really isn't that bad, Draco thought.

"Hey, Draco." Draco looked up at the sound of his name.

"Hey, Harry. How's it going?" Draco asked, keeping up the friendly manner.

"Pretty good." Harry said slowly. "Y'know, Draco. You're really not as bad as I always thought you were, I mean once you get past all of the rough times we had during school, but I think you are indeed really good for Hermione. And I know she loves you and is happier with you then she would be with anyone." Draco's mouth dropped at Harry's words.

"Yeah, well, you're not so bad yourself Potter." Draco replied, smirking. Then he smiled. "And neither is Weasley, I guess. As long as he's not yelling or cursing me all the time. But I'm glad you think that about Hermione and me. You really are a good friend for her. I mean, even when Weasley was mad at her for being with me, you stuck with her and told her you didn't like it but that she was your friend and you accepted it. I appreciate that. And I think- even though I'd hoped that it would never happen- that you could win against Voldemort. He has nothing but his followers, and you; you have your friends to actually support you not just worship whatever you say like he has. And Potter?" Draco paused, running over what he just said and what he was going to say next. "I could see you actually becoming a friend to me." He finally said. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"I could see you as a friend too, Draco." Harry said. "And I'm sorry for shoving the snitch in your stomach in fifth year."

"Ahh, that's okay. I was being a prick; I was always a prick to you and Ron and Hermione. It was always because I was taught to hate you and then when you rejected being my friend in first year, that made me mad and I just held a sort of grudge you know." Draco said, surprised at what he was saying to the raven haired boy. Harry nodded. Just then, Hermione came down, smiling.

"Hey boys." She greeted, kissing Draco and taking a seat beside him. The rest of the group came down too. Natalie sat beside Harry and kissed him, Ron and Pansy came down together, holding hands. Blaise and Ginny were the last to come down.

"Can you guys' believe we have classes tomorrow already?" Ginny asked.

"I know. The holidays and training went by so fast." Hermione murmured.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to concentrate in class, what with the war so soon." Pansy said, the other girls nodded in agreement while the boys just shook their heads solemnly.

There was a knock at the portrait and Draco got up to answer it. It was Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They had identical solemn looks on their faces and Draco knew it was bad news.

"W-What is it, Professor?" Draco asked as he led them into the common room. Everyone was watching their transfiguration teacher with wide and frightened eyes.

"Students-'' McGonagall began, her voice cracking. Snape took over.

"The war will be this Saturday. The Dark Lord has planned a surprise attack at midnight on Saturday. You'd best be ready. Classes have been postponed." Snape said his voice ice cold. Hermione gasped, and Pansy and Natalie broke into tears. Harry and Ron held them, while Harry's eyes were narrowed and determined as were Ron's. Draco nodded sadly and told his favourite professor they'd be ready. He walked over to Hermione and took her in his arms and held her. Blaise was doing the same to Ginny. This week was going to be a sad one, as everyone awaited the war. It would be dangerous. They could-and probably would lose many. It was all down to Harry and Voldemort now. And Draco knew Harry knew it. He also knew Harry was ready, he could see it in the raven haired boy's eyes.

Hermione must have known this too as she kissed Draco's cheek and then stood up, walking over to Harry. She took his hands, and looked into his eyes. Then she pulled him into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. Harry held her close, with his eyes closed. Draco smiled weakly. Hermione pulled away from Harry.

"I-I-No." She whispered, closing her eyes to try to fight back her tears. Draco stepped forward quickly and took her into his arms.  
"It's alright, Mione. Everything will be fine." He whispered in her ears. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm scared, Draco. I don't want to lose you, or Harry or any of the others. I don't know if I could handle it."

"Its okay, Mione. Everything will be okay. Don't worry about it. I'm scared too, but it's going to be okay." Draco murmured into her hair. She nodded again and closed her eyes wearily. He noticed Blaise was doing the same thing with Ginny, murmuring comforting words into the red heads ears. Pansy had fallen asleep through her crying on Ron and Natalie was sitting beside Harry-who had sat back down after hugging Hermione- and he was rubbing her back as she lay on his chest.

Later that night, Draco and Hermione went for a walk by the lake. Draco wanted to calm her down, and he decided this was the time to do what he wanted to.

"Mione, I-I have to ask you something. I know this may not be a good time to do it, but I don't know when I'll get another chance." Draco said quietly. He was nervous, very nervous. He was scared she would reject him, but he had to do it. She looked at him curiously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, and then he took her hand and knelt down before her.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world, and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. After the war, if we both survive, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and you saying yes to my question will be the world to me. I love you so very much, Mione." He took a deep breath and opened the box, revealing a gold ring with three silver heart diamonds on it. She gasped. "Hermione, will you marry me and be my wife?" He finally asked and stared into her honey coloured eyes. She gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

She was speechless, and he was scared she was going to say no. He widened his eyes and asked nervously, "Are you going to answer me?"

She gasped and kissed him fully on the lips. "Is that a yes?" He asked after she pulled away. Even in the dark, he saw her smile.

"Of course I'll marry you, Draco Malfoy. I love you so much!" She cried and he wrapped his arms around her in another kiss, and slipped the ring onto her finger.

Ginny was sitting in her bedroom thinking when Hermione burst into the room, smiling like an idiot. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, not understanding why Hermione could go from being sad and dull to happy and lively. Hermione shoved her hand into Ginny's face and Ginny saw a beautiful silver ring glistening on Hermione's finger.

"Oh, Merlin! Hermione, he proposed?!" Ginny exclaimed, shocked. Hermione nodded, tears of joy streaming down her face. Ginny shrieked and hugged the brunette, tears falling down her own face.

"Gin, will you be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked, laughing. Ginny nodded.

"Of course!" She giggled.

"What's going on in here?" Harry asked, coming into the bedroom with Ron, Pansy, Draco, Blaise and Natalie. Draco was smiling, and Blaise was smirking at him. Draco came in and swept Hermione up.

"You're now looking at my fiancé." Draco said proudly. Ron and Harry's jaw dropped and Pansy and Natalie shrieked and jumped on Hermione.

"What?!" Harry yelled, shocked.

"Draco proposed; we're going to get married." Hermione said beaming as Pansy and Natalie got off of her. Harry clapped Draco on the back and took Hermione's hand to look at the ring. Ron stood speechless for a minute before coming over as well and congratulating the couple. Blaise smirked again and hugged Hermione and clapped Draco on the back.

"I knew you were gonna do it, Drake." Blaise said, smiling now. Ginny took his hand and smiled.

"My best friend is getting married!" Ginny said, grinning from ear to ear. Blaise kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Well, this is certainly the good news of the day. We knew it was going to happen, you guys are the most in love couple out of all of us." Pansy smiled. "And Blaise and Ginny will be next most likely."

The couple mentioned blushed fiercely and smiled. Hermione smiled happily and Draco hugged her to him.

"C'mon, we've had enough excitement for one day. Let's all get to bed." Harry said, still smiling. He clapped Draco on the back again and hugged Hermione.

"G'night lovebirds." Harry mumbled. Hermione smirked.

"You're not one to talk, Harry." Hermione said, looking to the blonde standing beside Harry. Harry blushed and stuck out his tongue at Hermione in a very childish way, before taking that mentioned blonde's hand and leading her out of the room. Natalie blushed and kissed him.

Everyone else left and went to their proper rooms for bed. Draco kissed Hermione one more time before going to his own room for bed. He sighed as he crawled into the warm covers. Hermione was going to be his wife; he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He sighed again and sadly remembered the war. Well, he'd be spending his life with her only if they made it out of the war alive.

**_AN: Haha. Their officially engaged. xD Lol. A sort of happy/sad/ happy again kind of chapter, huh? Oh well. Review if you want. xD I appreciate them very much. _**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**


	16. Chapter 16: The Final War

_**A.N: Omg, The last chapter. Lol. Its my longest ever. Lol. Butttttttttt, its good. x-) lol. Enjoy. Oh and thank you to my wonderful reviewer who pointed out to me that the killing curse is spelled "Kedavra". lol Sorry, for that mistake. Go ahead and read now. **_

**_Disclaimer: C'mon, you HAVE to know by now, that i DONT own it and that im NOT JK Rowlings. Haha. _**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x _**

**__**

__

__

_**Dark Secrets**_

_**Chapter 16: The Final Battle**_

Hermione felt a wave of emotions over the next few days. She felt happy, – she was getting married! – She felt fear, - she was terrified of the war to come- and yet she felt hope. She felt they had a winning chance in the war. She also felt determined; she wanted Voldemort, her father and Draco's father to go down screaming. She wanted to be the one to cause her father pain like he caused her.

"Are you alright, Mione?" She heard a distant voice asking her and felt warm arms wrap around her waist as she stared out the window at the falling snow. She turned and smiled weakly at her fiancé. Draco smiled back at her and kissed her lightly.

"Just thinking, love." She replied, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. They stood like that for awhile, with Draco rubbing her back in comforting circular motions and her fighting back tears.

"Draco?" They pulled apart to see Blaise staring at them with a solemn expression. Draco sighed.

"Hermione, I have to go with Blaise to Hogsmeade to pick up some supplies to prepare for the war with. I'll be back soon, I promise. Why don't you go find the girls as something to occupy your mind with?" He suggested. She nodded absently and he was gone with a quick kiss on her cheek.

Hermione sighed and went to find Ginny, Natalie and Pansy. She found them in the Great Hall, picking at their breakfasts.

Harry was busy preparing for the war, and Ron had gone with Draco and Blaise.

"Hey Mione." Ginny greeted, her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Hey Gin." Hermione greeted back, quietly.

"It's all so horrible." Natalie whispered. Hermione knew it had just clicked into Natalie that the war was the next day. Pansy reached over and hugged the blonde, both girls holding back their tears.

"Oh, Mione. We're so scared!" Ginny cried. Hermione's eyes filled with pity for the younger girl. She hugged her and willed herself to remain calm and be strong for the girls.

"I know you are, Gin. But it'll be okay. Have hope; trust in Harry to defeat Voldemort. Never forget that we have a winning chance in this war. I know it's hard and that all you can picture is us losing, but just have faith." Hermione said, trying to convince herself as well as the youngest Weasley.

The war was approaching, and so many things had to be done. The other students had returned back to school and the younger ones had to be taken care of. Only the sixth and seventh years were allowed to fight in the war.

Dumbledore had wanted Hermione to remain with the younger students, but Hermione refused. She wanted to participate in the war; she wanted to fight. So Pansy and Natalie were given the job of care taking instead. The younger students were going to be locked away safely in the Room of Requirements with Natalie, Pansy and Professor Trelawney.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Harry walked in, looking very tired. Hermione knew he was under a lot of pressure, but he was handling it very well. Hermione knew Harry could do it; she believed in him and knew he would win this war.

Harry sat down next to Natalie and kissed her gently. She took his hand and lightly ran her thumb over it.

Next the boys came back. Draco sat beside her and hugged her to him.

"I love you Draco." She whispered. She felt him smile.

"I love you too, love." He whispered back, his voice full of warmth.

"Please don't leave me." She said quietly, her voice full of sadness.

"Never. I promise, Hermione, I will _never _leave you." Draco whispered sincerely. She could feel tears glistening in her eyes. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

The next day past quickly for Hermione and before she knew it, she was standing in front of Alastor Moody waiting for the "Avada Kedevra Repello" to be placed on her. Once it was done – she felt a bubbling sensation- she stood in the Entrance Hall with Draco at her side. Behind her stood Ginny and Blaise and directly in front of her were Harry, Dumbledore and Ron. They were ready to fight. There were more sixth and seventh years behind her that she knew; Neville Longbottom –fighting for his parents, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil –surprisingly- Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, and many other students. Of course, Draco and Blaise were the only Slytherins' fighting. Pansy and Natalie were there to see Harry and Ron off. Natalie had tears in her eyes as she took Harry's hands and leaned forward to kiss him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. Pansy was kissing Ron fiercely, running her hands through his red hair as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Hermione felt Draco squeeze her hand and she squeezed back. Pansy and Natalie said their good byes to Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ginny before they had to go.

Hermione decided to do her good byes, in case this was the last time she'd get the chance, she didn't want to think about that, but it was just in case.

"Ron-'' She started, standing in front of her long time friend.

"Hermione." Ron said his voice cracking. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer and they fell as she threw herself in the redhead's arms in a tight hug. She noticed he had tears glistening in his eyes.

"B-Be careful, Ron. I'll always love you as a friend. I can't stand to lose you. Please be careful." Hermione cried, pulling out of the hug and looking him in his watery blue eyes. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"You too, Mione. You too. I wouldn't be able to bear it, if anything happened to you. I know Draco will take care of you. I love you as a friend too, Hermione." Ron whispered, his voice cracking again. She hugged him tightly again and kissed his cheek. She saw he had let his tears fall. She pulled away and walked over to her other long time friend. She didn't say anything for a second, just stood looking into his emerald green eyes. He stared back at her before closing his eyes and grabbing her to pull her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, more tears falling down her cheeks. They stood like that for a while, not saying anything, just hugging. Finally, Hermione pulled away.

"I believe in you, Harry. I know you can do this. You've been through hell and back, so I know you can do this. B-But be careful. We'll be looking out for you. Remember that we all love you Harry. Forever and always. Please, don't leave us-me. Please try to be careful and take care of yourself. I love you Harry Potter. We've been through so much these seven years, you're like a brother to me and I can't stand to lose you." Hermione said, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"You be careful too, Mione. You're like my sister too, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Thanks for always believing in me, and supporting me, Hermione. You've helped me through so much these past seven years. I don't know what I would have done without you. You're a brilliant witch, Mione. I love you too. Be careful." Harry replied his voice no more than a whisper. He pulled her into another hug. She kissed his cheek and pulled away. He hadn't cried, but she knew it was because he was scared and wanted to remain strong.

Hermione moved on to her third best friend who was always like a sister to her. She pulled the redhead into a tight hug.

"Gin, be careful. Please, take care of yourself and remember to have hope." Hermione told Ginny. Ginny nodded and fought back tears.

"You too, Hermione. I love you big sis." Ginny said. Hermione smiled weakly through blurry eyes.

"I love you too, Gin." Hermione said. She saw Draco and Blaise staring at each other.

"Be careful, buddy. You're my best mate." She heard Blaise say. Draco nodded.

"You too, man. I'll watch out for ya." Draco replied.

"Yeah, same here, mate." Blaise said.

Hermione walked up to the boys and pulled Blaise into a hug, surprising him.

"Be careful, Blaise. I may not have known you long, but you're a pretty great guy and I'm glad Gin's with you. Take care of her and yourself." Hermione said pulling away and kissing his cheek like she did Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, you too Mione. Don't get yourself killed, or Draco will be miserable. Remember, you've got a wedding to attend. And don't worry, Ginny's in good hands. I'd take the killing curse for that girl." Blaise said, seriously. Hermione smiled and hugged him again. Then she turned to her fiancé. She threw herself into his arms and he wrapped them around her tightly.

"Blaise is right; we've got a wedding to hold, so we've got to make it through this war, Mione." Draco said, rubbing her back. She nodded and kissed him more passionately and fiercely than ever before. He smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I love you more than anything Draco and I can't wait to marry you." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded.

"Same here love." He replied.

"Alright, students, staff and aurors, this is it. Voldemort is here with his deatheaters, and he has lots of them; but have hope! We can and will win this war. Take as many deatheaters down as you can and I'll get Harry safely to Voldemort. Remember, there are dementors out there and please, do be careful. Are we ready?" Dumbledore yelled. There was a roar of applause and cheers.

Hermione was scared, but she screamed with everybody else. The doors flew open and the group of wizards and witches started out to war, Harry Dumbledore and Ron in the lead. They saw the hooded figures with white masks advancing towards them from the forests.

She saw dementors flying above them and felt the terrible wave of sadness, but forced her mind on the war.

She had one horrible thought that entered her mind as the deatheaters lined up across from their group of students, aurors and teachers. The final battle had begun. It was down to Harry and Voldemort now. She felt as if she were in an action muggle movie; only she knew this was no fiction, this was real.

She heard screams begin as curses were thrown. Harry and Dumbledore were gone, looking for Voldemort.

A curse was shot at her and she quickly repelled it and sent one toward the deatheater who cast it at her.

"Well, well, well daughter. We meet again in such an unfortunate time." Hermione heard her father's cold, harsh voice ring through her ears.

"Hello Alan." Hermione drawled.

"You would have made a good witch for our side, my darling daughter. But no, you chose this side and fated death. I hear you're in love with the Malfoy boy and have turned him traitor as well." Alan sneered.

"What's it to you who I've fallen in love with? You obviously never cared about me. Merlin, you let Lucius _rape _me!" Hermione snarled, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She would _not _cry in front of her fath-Alan.

"Ahh, my dear daughter but you deserved that. Had you joined our side, things would have been better. My master wanted you on our side! You were supposed to be one of us, dammit!" Alan yelled, his voice rising dangerously.

Hermione smirked. "I bet you got punished severely by your 'precious' lord." She sneered.

"You little bitch! Everything's always because of you! I wish the Dark Lord had never ordered me to have you with that muggle whore!" Alan shouted angrily. Hermione gasped. Voldemort had ordered her to be born? But why?

"Why? You want to know why?" Alan asked cruelly, as he read her mind. "Because, dear daughter there was a prophecy – those stupid prophecies- anyway, the prophecy stated that there was a child to be born of a loyal and powerful deatheater that would be the smartest witch alive and would join the dark side and help it to win. My Lord chose me to be the one to produce you; of course, we had to find out which muggle it would be with. As the prophecy said it had to be a muggle. But then, things went awry, and you turned out good, though you were too smart for your own good, you just joined the wrong side and made friends with the wrong people." Alan spat, glaring at her. She was confused. She knew of the prophecy involving Harry but why was there one of her? She was too busy thinking to hear Alan's next words or his curse.

"But it's over now. The war has come and we will win. The Lord has given me permission to do to you what I want. So you're mine. _Avada Kedevra!" _Alan sneered. Hermione gasped as the killing curse hit her, but was surprised when she didn't die. Then she remembered the repelling charm and smirked at Alan's angry glare.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_ Hermione cried and her father fell to the ground as his legs bound together. "I want to cause you pain like you have to me for the past 16 years of my life."

Hermione was scared she wouldn't be able to do it; she knew she could get in trouble. But, she had to- she wanted to. He deserved it. She thought of everything he had done to her or other innocent muggles and muggleborns and raised her wand. He smirked.

"You wouldn't hurt your own father. You don't have the guts Hermione." Alan sneered. Hermione looked around at the war going on around her and looked back at her father. "Wanna bet?" She challenged, narrowing her eyes in determination. Before he could reply, she yelled the curse with so much pain, hatred and anger to her father. She meant it. "_CRUCIO!_" The red spell was sent flying towards her father and he yelled out in pain. She told herself he deserved it, but did two wrongs really make a right? No, it didn't. And no one _really _deserved to be in that much pain, not even Voldemort. No, she thought, he deserves the dementors kiss more. She sighed and reluctantly listening to her conscience, lifted the curse.

Her father lay panting on the ground and yet still smirking.

"You had a guilty conscience, didn't you? You're pathetic." He snarled. She glared at him.

"Stupefy." She said simply and he froze. She walked by him and kicked him in the ribs twice.

She heard a scream and saw Lavender Brown go down by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _She screamed and sent the curse at Lestrange. Once the deatheater froze, Hermione ran to Lavender and felt for a pulse. There was none. Lavender Brown was dead. Hermione felt hot tears prick her eyes as she remembered Lavender's giddy laugh. Sure, she may have been annoying at times, but she didn't deserve to die. She was so young. Hermione screamed in anger and frustration and sent a curse flying at the nearest deatheater who froze and fell to the ground. It happened to be a deatheater that Ron was fighting a losing battle with.

"Mione! How's everything?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Lavender's dead, Ron." Hermione replied, sadly. Ron nodded grimly.

"So are Neville and Dean." He said and Hermione felt more tears fall for the two brave boys.

"C'mon, we can mourn for them after the war, Mione." Ron said softly. He was right, Hermione thought. She had a war to fight in.

"Hello Granger. Has your father been to see you?" Hermione heard a voice that sounded like Draco's, only colder. She turned and knew she was facing Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy." She snarled. She was about to ask why he wasn't in Azkaban when she remembered all of the deatheaters had escaped when the Dementors joined the dark side.

"Have you seen my son around anywhere, Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"I hope you die painfully, Malfoy." Hermione sneered, angrily. He glared at her and brushed his blonde hair over his shoulder.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_ Malfoy yelled and sent the spell to Ron, who was still standing by her side. He fell to the ground.

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

"Watch what you say, Granger, otherwise, your loved ones could get hurt. Now, answer my question. Where is my son?" Malfoy snarled.

"I don't bloody know, Malfoy!" She shouted, her eyes watering as she knelt next to Ron. He wasn't dead, just unconscious.

"Very well then." Malfoy said, and raised his wand to Hermione.

"Step away from her." A voice ordered that was just as cold as Lucius Malfoy's. Hermione saw her fiancé standing behind Malfoy with his wand raised.

"Well, hello there my son. You're just the one I was looking for." Malfoy said.

"Lower your wand, father, and step away from her." Draco said his voice dangerously low.

"Or what?" His father challenged. "You're pathetic, young Draco. Saving a girl - a half blood at that. What have I taught you? Girls mean nothing to you! They're a waste that you need to get rid of." The older Malfoy lectured. Draco scowled.

"Don't you _get _it?! I'm _not _you, father and I never will be. I don't want to be like you. You're a heartless bastard whose only goal is to serve Voldemort. I'm not like that. I'm different. And I love her. Now step away from Hermione." Draco yelled angrily. The elder Malfoy sighed and took a step toward his son, away from Hermione.

"Ahh, Draco. You don't know what love is. You're mother and I obviously were never in love as we had an arranged marriage, which is what you shall have." Malfoy said. Draco sneered angrily.

"I'm already engaged, father. And I hate you! You killed mother! I bloody hate you!" Draco snarled. Malfoy chuckled, amused.

"What're you going to do, my son. Kill me?" Malfoy challenged.

"Maybe I should." Draco countered. Malfoy's eyes flickered to Hermione and he pointed his wand back at her. She froze and Draco's eyes narrowed at his father.

"It's either me or your little girlfriend, Draco. It would do her father a favor if I were to kill her; so believe me, I won't hesitate just because you're in love with her. I've already hurt her as it is, and just to let you know, she wasn't that bad. She didn't even scream, although I know it hurt her, I could see it in her eyes." Malfoy said and Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as she remembered that horrible day. But she quickly blinked the tears away.

"So what'll be, son?" Malfoy challenged, narrowing his own eyes.

"D-Don't hurt her." Draco said, his voice softening. Hermione shook her head at Draco, trying to tell him not to worry about her; that she'd be fine, but Draco either didn't see her or ignored her.

"Then lower your wand, son." Malfoy ordered. Draco sighed in frustration and went to lower his wand. Before Draco could fully lower it though, they heard a blood curdling scream.

"My Lord." Malfoy mumbled, horror written all over his face. The battling all around them froze as everyone heard the scream.

"Harry's winning!" Hermione whispered, overjoyed. Malfoy and Draco heard her. Malfoy scowled and Draco smirked. They heard the scream again and then there was a bright flash of green light that flew all over Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione took off towards it and as she passed Draco, she heard him mutter the killing curse to his father. She grimaced and kept on running. Ginny joined her and she knew she had seen the green flash too. They were going to find Harry and make sure he was okay. They stunned many deatheaters on their way who had tried to stop them from making it through. Finally, they made it to the green flash, which was dimming. They had arrived by the lake. As soon as the green flash was gone, they saw the scene. Harry was on his knees panting and there was no Voldemort. They never noticed the old man lying next to Harry.

Hermione ran to Harry and knelt next to him.

"Harry, Harry are you alright?" She asked frantically. He nodded.

"H-He's gone. Voldemort's gone but so is he." Harry said his voice cracking. He was speaking in no more than a whisper so Hermione had to strain to hear him.

"W-Who's gone, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up at the two girls and they saw he had tears in his eyes.

"Dumbledore's gone. Voldemort killed him before I killed Voldemort." Harry said, closing his eyes.

Hermione gasped. Dumbledore? Dead? She had thought it not possible. She rubbed Harry's back in soothing circles. He was in shock.

The deatheaters had stopped fighting at the death of their lord. Some of them had advanced toward Harry in anger, but Ginny and Hermione stunned them quickly.

The war was over; Harry and the light side had won; Dumbledore's dead as well as many others.

"If I had of killed Voldemort before he killed Dumbledore, I could have saved him and Dumbledore would be here now! But I was a fool, and I couldn't kill him. I wasn't angry enough! And then he killed him, and then I was angry! I could have saved him." Harry whispered angrily.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried and grabbed his hands, making him look her in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault! You mustn't blame yourself! It was Dumbledore's time to go and you know he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. You're a hero. You saved us all. Voldemort's gone. We're safe, and it's all thanks to you. Just because you are a kind person and don't have the evil in you like Lord Voldemort had, that doesn't make it your fault that Dumbledore died. Please, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, Harry." Hermione said, wiping away his tears and fighting back her own. Harry hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Mione. It's over, it's finally over!" Harry cried, still hugging her. She laughed.

"Yes, Harry. It is; it's really over." She said, happily. "I knew you could do it, Harry." She said softly. He smiled. The remaining deatheaters were being taken back to Azkaban to be given the kiss by the now back to normal dementors.

"Ginny!" Blaise cried and ran over to the redhead, sweeping her up and kissing her. Hermione smiled and looked around for Draco, but she didn't see him. All se saw were bodies of deatheaters and her fellow classmates, teachers or aurors. It was horrible. She immediately felt sadness overtake her as she searched for Draco. No, she thought horribly.

"Mione?" She heard someone call her name and thought she was dreaming but she turned anyway and smiled when she saw him. She ran to him, and threw herself in his arms.

"Draco! I thought you were gone! I couldn't find you and- and oh it doesn't matter! You're okay!" She cried as she ran her hands through his platinum hair. He chuckled and kissed her.

"I told you I would never leave you, Mione." He said and she laughed.

"Yes, I suppose you did. I love you Draco." She whispered.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered back and kissed her passionately.

**_A.N: Theres still the epilogue. And then you'll have to look out for the sequel, in which the 1st chapter will be out soon. Look for "Dark Secrets Generation: 2" And Im terribly sorry for killing Dumbledore as he is one of my fave characters as well, but don't you think I had to have SOME angst in the war? I cant have every character survive you know? And Im sorry I didnt show Harry killing Voldemort. But basically, he got angry and did the killing curse. Not too technical. Anywayy, hope you liked it. _**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

_**A.N: Okay, I dunno if i mentioned it, but the war was during winter. They had charms placed on them to survive the cold. So, right now, its like February. Im having Mcgonagall close down the school till September just to give students time to grieve before having to go back to their classes. Hope its not too confusing. **_

__

_**Dark Secrets**_

_**Chapter 17: Epilogue**_

"Students, I am sorry to say we have lost many, including our very own headmaster." Professor McGonagall, now headmistress, told the Great Hall. The war had ended and the deatheaters were gone. There were startled gasps all over the great hall and Hermione tried to hold back her tears but she found she couldn't and they fell down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands and cried freely.

"I will now name off a list of those who have left us, but only in body, their souls will remain in our hearts forever: Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Albus Dumbledore, Eric Hillgail **_(A.N: He was the DADA professor)_**, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas, Arthur, Percy, and Charlie Weasley. Now can we please have a moment to remember these brave witches and wizards." McGonagall said her own voice breaking. Hermione cried softly in Draco's arms. The Weasley's were like her family to her and she couldn't believe two of them were gone. She heard Ginny crying for her father and brother with Blaise comforting her, and Ron was staring silently at the floor, his eyes watering and Pansy was rubbing his back soothingly.

"The train will be leaving tomorrow at 12 o'clock. Hogwarts will resume next September. Those in Seventh year will have to return to do their NEWTs in order to graduate." McGonagall explained.

Draco, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Natalie and Harry all had to return to do their NEWTs and Ginny had to return for her final year. Draco and Hermione were getting married during the summer.

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

Hermione stood with Draco in the empty Malfoy Manor. In four months, she would share this manor with Draco. She would be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. She was overjoyed.

Draco looked at the beautiful girl standing beside him that was his fiancé. He had been through so much with her. He couldn't wait to take her as his wife. He truly loved her and he knew that she loved him.

Blaise and Ginny were getting married after Ginny was done school. Ron and Pansy didn't want to rush things, and Harry and Natalie agreed and decided to wait before they decided to get married.

The horrible memories of the war would stay with them forever, but as for now, the engaged couple wanted to put it behind them and look forward to their new life together.

_**The End. **_

**_A.N: Wow. Im finished. Its a miracle. Lol. I hope you guys are happy with it. The first chapter of the sequel should be up soon. Member, its called : "Dark Secrets Generation: 2" Look for it. x-)_**

**_x0xShortandTuffx0x_**


End file.
